El regreso de Hans
by Shirayuki.hanna
Summary: El rey de las islas del Sur, había enviado una carta, disculpándose por las acciones malintencionadas del joven príncipe y había solicitado el permiso de la reina para que Hans regresara, pero no como príncipe, si no como un simple sirviente. ¿Anna podrá perdonarlo? y ¿Por que Elsa es tan compasiva con el?
1. el inicio

Elsa, pensaba ¿cual seria el momento indicado para decirle?, lo que pasaba era que Hans regresaría nuevamente a Arrendelle para enmendar el daño que había hecho, pero no por su propio pie, por su puesto. El rey de las islas del Sur, había enviado una carta, disculpándose por las acciones malintencionadas del joven principe y había solicitado el permiso de la reina para que Hans regresara, pero no como príncipe, si no como un simple sirviente.

El rey estaba tan apenado por el comportamiento de su infante, que lo entregaba a la corona de Arrendelle, aunque eso solo era una medida para protegerlo de la cárcel o incluso algo peor como la horca. La reina por su parte sabia que la noticia no le caria en gracia a su hermana y por supuesto mucho menos a Kristoff, pero ese seria otro asunto, mientras tanto ella caminaba hacia la habitación de su hermana. Una vez frente a aquella enorme puerta estaba a punto de tocar, pero un pensamiento melancólico tomo control de su mente ¿cuantas veces Anna no hizo lo mismo?, ¿cuantas veces no toco a su puerta sin tener si quiera una respuesta?, estaba dejándose llevar por sus recuerdos, pero sacudio su cabeza para concentrarse en lo que iba a hacer. Con decisión toco la puerta.

-¿Si?-grito Anna desde dentro de aquella habitación

-Anna, soy yo-dijo Elsa esperando la respuesta de su hermana

-Adelante-habló dulcemente la princesa quien estaba abriendo la puerta para que su hermana entrara.

Elsa hizo caso a la petición de su hermana entrando al cuarto, mientras caminaba un papel en el piso llamó su atención, se agacho sin perder su singular elegancia para tomarlo, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al ver de que se trataba.

-Lo acabo de encontrar, pero no recuerdo haberlo hecho, también encontré estas muñecas- El papel era un dibujo de ambas hecho por Anna muchos años atrás.

-Sabes Anna, creo que llegó el día en el cual te explicaré el por que no sabias sobre mis poderes y la razón de nuestro distanciamiento, y ...sobre otro tema-esto ultimo lo dijo dudando, caminó hasta la cama de Anna en la cual se sentó y dio una ligeras palmadas al lado de ella indicándole a su hermana menor que debía sentarse

- Cuando eramos pequeñas tu tenias pleno conocimiento de mis poderes, y solías denominarlos como ''la magia''-no pudo evitar reír levemente al recordar aquello- Siempre que podías me hacías hacerte muñecos de nieve, o querías que hiciera nevar, pero un día muy temprano fuiste a despertarme para hacer un muñeco, claro a escondidas de nuestros padres. Estabas brincando de montículos de nieve, entonces yo resbale y para evitar que cayeras al piso, quise crear un montículo pero termine golpeando tu cabeza con mis poderes. Caíste inconsciente y luego me asuste y llamé a Mamá y a Papá. Ellos nos llevaron con los trols en la espera de que te ayudaran, y si lo hicieron pero hicieron que olvidaras que tengo poderes. Y para evitar que te volviera a hacer daño tuve que alejarme de ti- Anna escuchaba atenta a Elsa

-Yo siempre pensé que me rechazabas, por que no te agradaba-la princesa observaba a su hermana, quien la miraba con ternura

-Estoy en deuda contigo Anna, tu me salvaste de que Hans... me mata-Elsa fue interrumpida por Anna

-No lo digas, eso, todo eso fue culpa mía por no escucharte desde un principio. Realmente no quiero volver a verlo nunca-ante la respuesta de Anna, Elsa dio un largo suspiro, ahora no sabría como darle la noticia, pero debía ser en ese instante, no volvería a guardarle secretos a la única familia que tenia.

-Sobre ese tema, tengo que darte una noticia. El rey de la Islas del Sur envió una carta-guardó silencio intentando ver las reacciones de Anna ante la noticia- Y en castigo por su comportamiento, enviara a Hans nuevamente a Arrendelle-paró al ver la cara de molestia de su hermana

-No quiero ver por aquí al príncipe Hans-se quejó Anna

-No Anna, el ya no es un príncipe, su padre lo enviara a aquí como un simple sirviente. Si yo no hubiera permitido que el viniese lo hubieran condenado a la horca y yo no seré el monstruo que todos esperan-dijo algo severa la reina asombrando a su hermana

-Elsa, realmente tu corazón es más cálido de lo que debiera-dijo con algo de ironía

-Te lo dije, por que de ahora en adelante no quiero que haya secretos entre nosotras y cuando me pidas tu bendición para tu boda con Kristoff, estaré encantada de otorgártela-dijo Elsa levantándose de la cama para salir de la habitación

-Gracias -dijo Anna algo sorprendida, no pensó que Elsa le anticipara aquello

-No hay de que, puedes decirlo a Kristoff de inmediato-dijo la reina retirándose de aquella habitación, una parte de ella se sentía más tranquila al haberle dicho todo aquello a su hermana.

-Si yo hubiera estado a tu lado siempre, como la hermana que debí haber sido, tu no hubieras caído en el juego de Hans, es lo que me hace tan responsable a mi como a el de todo lo que pasó-dijo para si misma la Reina mientras caminaba hacia su estudio para responder inmediatamente la carta del rey de las islas del sur.


	2. La llegada de Hans

**Hola *-*, lo se amo esta película, la he visto dos veces en cine y muchas online. La podría ver 17 veces seguidas sin cansarme, al contrario 3**

* * *

Y llegó el día, Hans bajaba del barco. Llevaba esposadas las manos y era escoltado por soldados de su patria, esto con el fin de evitar que escapara. Caminaba erguido, orgulloso, sin mostrar una pizca de arrepentimiento por lo antes ocurrido, por algo en el era diferente, las ropas que llevaba no era más que simples y comunes prendas de vestir, nada ostentoso y elegante.

Mientras, en el castillo Elsa y Anna tomaban el desayuno, la princesa comía rápido y nada fino parecía desquitarse con la comida, la reina solo miraba de reojo el comportamiento de su hermana. Ella también estaba intranquila, pero era la reina no podía darse el lujo de mostrar su debilidad en ese momento.

-Realmente Anna, la comida no tiene la culpa de tu enojo-dijo la reina serenamente intentando que su hermana dejará eso de una vez.

-Pero ''el'' si, no puedo creer que le des asilo en el castillo cuando intentó quitarte tu corona y matarte, sin olvidar lo que me hizo-dijo Anna alzando la voz, Olaf quien entraba al comedor caminó rápidamente al lado de Elsa, pero ninguna de las hermanas se percató de su presencia, por lo que dio unos ligaros jaloncitos a la falda de la reina.

-Ah, Olaf, lo siento no te había visto-dijo Elsa

-¿quien quería quitarte tu corona?-pregunto inocentemente

-Hans-respondió Anna molesta- ¿lo recuerdas verdad?-pregunto Anna

-Claro que si-dijo molesto el pequeño muñeco-Anna, Elsa yo las protegeré de ese Rufián-Olaf extendió sus brazos hacia los lados para evitar que alguien se dirigiera hacia las hermanas. Eso las conmovió y les sacó una sonrisa.

-Kai, el encargado de los sirvientes apareció en la entrada del comedor

-Su majestad, princesa Anna-dijo el hombre haciendo una reverencia y luego entró- Majestad, el joven Hans, está esperando en el salón principal-caminó hacia la reina pasando por alto a Olaf.

-Bien, voy ahora-dijo Elsa levantándose de la silla para retirarse hacia donde se encontraba el príncipe exiliado. Una ligera curiosidad invadió a Anna, así que se levantó y siguió a su hermana. Olaf al verse olvidado corrió hasta Anna y camino junto a Ella.

Cuando la reina hizo aparición en el salón principal, los guardias que escoltaban al príncipe hicieron una reverencia.

-Pueden quitarle las esposas-ordenó la reina, a lo que los guardias de inmediato efectuaron aquello. Al ver sus manos libres Hans las sacudió, dándose cuenta que aún tenia moretones.

-Su majestad, ésto lo manda el rey de las islas del sur-dijo uno de los soldados dándole una carta

-Gracias pro traerlo hasta aquí-Elsa siquiera miraba al nuevo sirviente, y no es que tuviera rencor, pero un sentimiento de lastima la invadía al ver lo mal que había terminado.

Los guardias dieron una reverencia y se retiraron. Anna se sentía incomoda al darse cuenta en la situación que estaba, pero luego desvió su mirada al hombre de nieve que caminaba hacia Hans. Anna intentó detenerlo pero no pudo acercarse más.

-Kai, de ahora en adelante, enséñale al joven aquí presente todo lo que debe saber sobre los asuntos de la servidumbre, después de que le muestre donde dormirá, dale algo de ropa-

-Si, su majestad, con su permiso-dijo para retirarse el regordete hombre encargado de la servidumbre

-Tengo una duda-le dijo Olaf a Hans, quien solo alzó una ceja, al no entender de que hablaba el muñeco de nieve. -¿Por que querías quitarle la corona a Elsa?, digo de todos modos es una corona de mujer. A menos que te gusten ese tipo de ...-Elsa llenó la boca de Olaf de nieve para evitar que siguiera hablando

-Anna, ¿Por que no van tu y Olaf a ayudar a Kristoff a repartir hielo?-preguntó la reina, dándole a entender a su hermana que se llevará a Olaf, ya que era bastante incomodo tenerlo hablando de cosas como esas.

-Oh, si que buena idea-dijo Anna llevándose a Olaf de la mano

-A si es que Anna se enamoró del repartidor de hielo-dijo con ironía Hans causando que la reina lo viera severamente

-repartidor de hielo oficial de Arrendelle-dijo la reina para defender al hombre que su hermana amaba -Y futuro príncipe de Arrendelle- al escuchar aquello Hans solo frunció el ceño- pero dejemos de hablar de eso, sígueme te mostrare tu cuarto-Elsa camino delante de el, siguiéndolo a uno de los lugares más escondidos del castillo.

-Tan importante sirviente soy,¿como para que la reina me muestre mi alcoba?-preguntó el con orgullo

-Lo hago por su padre, Que le quede claro-respondió la reina con su característica distinción- que lo haya acogido en Arrendelle no quiere decir que bajare la guardia, no permitiré que lastime de nuevo a mi hermana- ante esto una maliciosa sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Hans.

-Tu y el viejo son iguales. Primero ignoran a su familia y luego es muy fácil decir ''voy a protegerlos'', pero Reina Elsa ¿Donde estuvo todo ese tiempo que Anna la necesito?-Elsa estaba intentando controlarse, sabia que ese no era el tiempo ni el lugar para salirse de control, no le daría el gustó a ese tipo.

-llegamos-dijo ella abriendo la puerta de aquella diminuta recamara. dentro una cama y un pequeño tocador. A los ojos de Hans era lo mismo que estar en prisión- quédese aquí hasta que llegue Kai.

La reina se marchaba rápidamente, dejando una estela de brillante y delgada nieve. Lo que había dicho Hans, le había afectado. Ella sabia que era culpable pero no estaba lista para que alguien más se lo dijera, cuando llegó a su habitación. se sentó en el piso, y algunas lagrimas salieron de ella, aún no podía perdonarse por lo que Anna había sufrido por su culpa.


	3. Chapter 3

Anna llegaba de repartir hielo acompañada de Kristoff y Olaf. Ella tenia tomada la mano de Kristoff, y ambos entraban al castillo, la princesa noto que algo estaba fuera de lugar, había frío. Vio bajar de las escaleras a la reina, a cada paso que daba seguía dejando una estella de nieve.

-¿Elsa estas bien?-pregunto preocupada la princesa

-Si, lo estoy-dijo cortante la reina

-Es bueno escucharlo, por que ya le dije a Kristoff lo que me habías dicho, sobre tu bendición-Anna solo esperaba una reacción algo impulsiva de la reina, pero en cambio Elsa solo dirigió la mirada a Kristoff.

-¿Me lo pedirán formalmente?-preguntó la reina, esperando la iniciativa de su joven cuñado.

-Oh, si-dijo el rubio al darse cuenta que la pregunta de la reina iba dirigida hacia el-Espero, que su majestad...am, pueda darnos su bendición en nuestra boda-el repartidor de hielo oficial de Arrendelle, estaba realmente nervioso, la reina sonrió al ver la sinceridad en la petición su petición.

-Anna, Kristoff, estaré encantada de darles mi bendición-dijo Elsa, causando la euforia de su hermana menor quien no dudo en gritar de felicidad y abrazar a su futuro esposo- En estos momentos estoy ocupada, a si que no puedo quedarme con ustedes, pero seria magnifico en que pudiéramos hablar los tres después de la cena-dijo la reina mientras se retiraba.

Una vez que Elsa desapareció, Kristoff no se había movido en lo absoluto, parecía algo asustado.

-¿Me ha invitado a la cena?-preguntó el joven rubio sin intentar disimular el miedo que eso le causaba.

-No es genial-grito Anna feliz, pero eso se esfumo al ver la cara de terror que tenia su novio -¿te encuentras bien Kristoff?- la princesa sabia por que aquella reacción provenía de el.

-No, Anna yo se que estas feliz por que por fin podremos recibir la bendición de tu hermana para casarnos, pero sabes que yo no tengo nada. No se comportarme, ¿y si no le parece mi comportamiento a la reina?-ante aquel comportamiento, la princesa no pudo evitar reírse tiernamente.

-Kristoff, mi hermana no es así. A ella no le importa que no tengas nada, que no te sepas comportar, ella misma me lo dijo._ ''Lo importante es que el te haga feliz y que se acepten tal y como son''-_Anna repitió las palabras exactas de su hermana, apaciguando los nervios de su novio.

-Por aquí es el salón principal-dio Kai mostrando desde la puerta aquella parte del castillo al nuevo sirviente, Hans llevaba un traje parecido al de Kai, solo que a su medida por supuesto. La voz de Kai llamó la atención de Kristoff y de Anna quienes se enconaban dentro de aquel salón.

Kristoff le dedico una mirada de enojo a Hans, quien al mirarlo volteo de inmediato la vista.

-Princesa Anna, joven Kristoff, no los vi, en estos momentos le estoy mostrando el castillo al joven Hans-explico el hombre, haciendo una reverencia. Kai vio de reojo a al nuevo sirviente y le indico que debía hacer una reverencia. Hans hizo caso omiso de la indicación y se dio la media vuelta para salir.

-Kai, este chico ya no forma parte de la nobleza, puede llamarlo por su nombre sin ningún problema-dijo Anna serena

-claro princesa-dijo Amablemente Kai mientras se retiraba.

Una vez que el encargado de la servidumbre mostró todo el castillo a Hans, ambos se dirigieron al despacho de la reina. Kai toco la puerta.

-Pueden pasar-dijo Elsa, quien estaba sentada terminando de leer la carta del Rey de las islas del sur.

-Ya le he mostrado todo el castillo, ahora usted debe decir en que parte se integrara- La reina aún no pensaba en que lugar lo pondría.

-Creo que será mejor que hoy este a su lado en todas la labores que haga ayudándolo, mañana decidiré donde podrá ser útil, Por cierto Kai, hoy vendrá a cenar Kristoff-ante el anuncio Kai sonrió complacido.

-Entonces le diré a Gerda que sirvan tres platos y pongan un juego de cubierto extra- ante el comentario Hans rió burlonamente.

-¿Puedes decirme que es tan gracioso?-pregunto seriamente la reina

-¿No es obvio su majestad?. No creo que el repartidor de hielo sepa usar cubiertos-ante esto la reina no pudo ocultar su enojo

-Sabe, Kai, tengo el trabajo perfecto para este chico, las caballerizas no has sido limpiadas-la sonrisa tonta que tenia Hans en la cara desapareció ante el anuncio de la reina.

-Muy bien su majestad, vamos chico-dijo Kai saliendo del despacho llevando a Hans hacia las caballerizas.

La reina suspiro angustiada..¿realmente fue buena idea que el regresará?, se preguntaba a si misma.

A la hora de la cena, Anna estaba tan emocionada, que no podía esperar a terminar para hablar de la boda tanto con Kristoff como con su hermana. La reina comía despacio, delicada y serenamente como de costumbre mientras el invitado no había probado bocado.

-Kristoff ¿acaso no te gusta el kjottkaker*?-pregunto la reina al ver que el novio de su hermana no comía.

-No es eso, su majestad. Eso solo que hablar de la boda, hace que no me de hambre-dijo sinceramente

-No te preocupes, el día de su coronación Elsa tampoco comió nada-dijo Anna riéndose, la reina solo la miro sorprendida al haberla puesto en evidencia

-Es lo más normal, cuando estas nervioso-dijo la reina en su defensa- Bien, ya que comenzamos a hablar, y ya que se comprometieron, quiero dar un baile para celebrar el compromiso, mientras la boda es planeada-dijo la reina, causando que Anna se levantara de su lugar y fuera rápidamente a abrazar a su hermana mayor.

-Gracias Elsa, eres la mejor hermana del mundo-chillo de felicidad la princesa mientras abrazaba a su hermana

-No hay de que, espero que sean muy felices juntos y Kristoff, espero que cuides a Anna-dijo la reina, después de eso la platica tomo muchos rumbos, desde los invitados que habría en el baile, hasta quien haría el vestido de novia de Anna. La platica fue cálida y Kristoff parecía haber entrado en más confianza. Cuando terminó Anna acompaño a la salida a Kristoff, mientras la reina se dirigía a su cuarto para cambiarse e ir a dormir.

Es noche pudo conciliar el sueño bastante rápido, pero se despertó en medio de la noche pues había tenido un sueño extraño, había soñado que Hans escapaba. Se levantó y se puso un abrigo, tomo una vela y fue a cerciorarse que se encontrara en su habitación. Cuando toco la puerta de aquel pequeño cuarto no hubo respuesta. Y decidió abrirlo, llevándose una sorpresa, aquel cuarto estaba vacío.

Enojo, eso era lo que sentía, rápidamente alertó a los guardias y un revoloteo se creo en el castillo, todos buscaban al fugitivo.

-Búsquenlo, no debe de estar lejos-ordenó la reina enojada

Los minutos de búsqueda parecían horas, hasta que un grupo de soldados regreso donde la reina a decirle que lo habían encontrado. Llevaron a Elsa a las caballerizas, algo que la tomo por sorpresa, estaban limpias, el heno apilado y fuera de el estaba una pila con los desechos de los caballos.

-Ahí está-dijo un soldado, señalando un establo donde no había caballo. Poco a poco Elsa abrió el establo encontrando a Hans dormido, estaba sucio. Realmente lo había limpiado todo el. La reina permanecía incrédula. El ruido despertó a Hans quien al ver a los soldados y a la reina solo hizo un gesto de molestia.

La reina estaba algo más tranquila, al haber encontrado al que pensaba era un fugitivo.

-No es lugar para dormir-dijo la reina-regresa a tu recamara, por esa razón se te asigno una-dijo ella dirigiéndose nuevamente a su cuarto.

Mientras los guardias, llevaban a Hans a su cuarto.


	4. Chapter 4

Después de aquel incidente, para evitar que Hans diera falsas alarmas, la reina iba a verificar antes de dormir si el antiguo príncipe se encontraba en su habitación. Ya se había vuelto una rutina. Un mes había pasado desde que el era tratado como un simple sirviente, la reian había encontrado un trabajo perfecto para el, era el encargado de servir la comida. Faltaban poco menos de una semana para el baile en celebración del compromiso de Anna con Kristoff.

Una noche como de costumbre la reina bajaba hacia la pequeña alcoba de Hans. toco la puerta y cuando este contestó entró.

-El rey del las islas del sur ha enviado-el dirigió la mirada hacia una carta que sostenía la reina.

-No la quiero-dijo el cortante- Puede quemaría si gusta en este momento-dijo el

-Lo haría, pero no tengo la facultad de crear fuego-dijo ella mientras dejaba la carta sobre la cama del joven y salia de aquella habitación, Hans no pudo evitar reir un poco ante el comentario. La reina al escuchar su risa retrocedió, entrando nuevamente a la habitación.

-¿Le parece gracioso lo que dije?-pregunto ella algo ofendida

-un poco-dijo el con su risa arrogante, Elsa hizo caso omiso, ya que sabía a la perfección que solo lo hacia para molestar-se me olvidaba que usted era la reina de las nieves-al decir esto ella lo fulmino con la mirada

-descanse, Hans mañana usted tendrá mucho trabajo-dijo ella dirigiéndose a su recamara.

A la mañana siguiente, La reina se levantó temprano, se alistó como de costumbre y fue a escribir las ultimas invitaciones para el baile. Mientras estaba ocupada un llamado a su puerta la hizo dejar aún lado sus deberes, Era Kai quien llamaba, parecía algo alterado.

-Su majestad-dijo el dando una reverencia

-Dime Kai ¿que sucede?-pregunto ella sin despegar la vista de las invitaciones, ¿Paso algo?-pregunto esperando una respuesta negativa

-A si es, su majestad, El joven Hans-aún no había terminado cuando fue interrumpido por la reina

-¿Escapó?-pregunto Elsa

-No, el, bueno el está en su habitación-explico Kai

-¿entonces cual es el problema?-pregunto Elsa sin imaginarlo

-El joven Hans, esta ardiendo en fiebre-ante el anuncio de aquel hombre, ella se levantó.

-Kai, llamé a un medico de inmediato-ordenó la reina mientras ella iba a ver al joven.

Elsa, entró al cuarto, en la cama estaba Hans, su camisa estaba desabotonada, la joven reina al ver aquello evito volver a tener contacto alguno con esa parte, por lo que mantenía la vista hacia arriba. Las mejillas del joven estaban rojas, y sus ojos cerrados parecían reflejar un estado de malestar. Ella llevo una de sus manos a la frente de Hans con la intención de percibir su temperatura corporal.

Al poner la mano el joven dio un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Reina Elsa?-preguntó el débilmente sin siquiera abrir los ojos, lo supo por la helada y delicada mano que sentía sobre su frente. Al ver que el frió ayudaba tomo un pedazo de tela y creo algunos fragmentos de hielo que envolvió en el trapo, luego de amarrarlos los puso en la frente de Hans sustituyendo su mano.

-quédese aquí hasta que el doctor venga-dijo la reina punto de irse

-¿podría quedarse un poco más?-pregunto Hans, enfermó parecía otra persona, una persona sincera. Ante esto la reina no pudo negarse.

-Esta bien-dijo ella tomando un pequeño banco de madera y colocandolo al lado de la cama, al hacer eso vio la carta que la noche anterior había entregado al antiguo príncipe, estaba abierta, al parecer la había leído.

-Reían ¿como era el rey?-preguntó Hans intentando deshacerse del silencio que inundaba la habitación.

-Mi padre era un magnificó rey, era bondadoso, amable y siempre se preocupaba por su pueblo-ella estaba serena, con los ojos cerrados recordando como era su padre

-No me refería a como era como Rey, si no como padre-ante esta aclaración la reina no pudo evitar sonreír tristemente.

-Mi padre era amoroso y sobre protector, el quería que yo aprendiera a controlar mis poderes y por el bien mío y de Anna, después de muchos años, el día de mi coronación pude salir de mi habitación.-cuando terminó de hablar un impulso llego a ella, no quería que aquella platica terminara- ¿Su madre como era?-pregunto Elsa, causando de Hans abriera lentamente los ojos y la observara solo a ella.

-Mi madre era hermosa y no conocí persona más benévola hasta que vine nuevamente a Arrendelle. Usted majestad, tiene un corazón más cálido que el de ella y no se por quien de las dos es por que sigo vivo. Mi padre me envió a ser su sirviente solo por la memoria de mi madre, a el no le hubiera importado si muriera, pero a usted si, aunque yo la intente matar..y dos veces aún así me dio asilo y comida-al terminar de hablarle aún seguía mirando a la reina.

-¿como puede decir eso de su padre?-pregunto ella algo incomoda

-Si no me cree tome la carta-dijo el señalando la hoja, la reina desconcertada tomo la carta y la comenzó a leer, cuando termino suspiró amargamente.

-No me sorprende que sea como es-dijo Elsa

-No se, pero usted es hermosa-dijo Hans cerrando nuevamente los ojos

-no le permito que se burle de mi-se quejó la reina

-No me burlo, es la verdad-dijo el para luego desvanecerse, al parecer se había desmayado.Rápidamente la reina quito los hielos de la frente del joven, dándose cuenta que la fiebre había aumentado.

La reina tuvo que tomar mediadas drásticas, tapo todo el cuerpo de Hans excepto la cabeza y sobre la sabana creo una capa de nieve para mantenerlo fresco hasta que el doctor llegará.

pronto llegó Kai con malas noticias, no había encontrado al doctor, a si que la reían tendría que hacerse cargo del enfermó hasta que este mejorará. Y así lo hizo, no se despegó ni un momento de el, constantemente cambiaba la sabana y creaba una nueva capa de nieve para evitar que se descongelara y lo empapará.

Llegó la noche, y la reina parecía cansada, poco a poco sus ojos se cerraban, hasta que se terminó durmiendo, recostada en la cama de aquel sirviente. Anna por su parte no preguntó nada sobre Elsa, pues sabría que estaría ocupada con lo del baile.

A la mañana siguiente Hans abría sus ojos poco a poco, encontrando a Elsa profundamente dormida, solo que seguía sentada en aquel banco y recostada en la orilal de su cama. Al parecer la fiebre se había ido,se levantó y estaba punto de salir y dejarla a si, entonces algo en el lo hizo regresar y acostarla en la cama. Luego de eso salio lo más rápido que pudo. Sabia que la reina lo había visto enfermo y el tenia una idea de en que faceta lo había visto, parecía ser otro cuando estaba enfermo, pero era el mismo solo que sin la coraza de orgullo que normalmente creaba. Pero lo olvidaría, el estaba seguro de que la reina y el olvidarían aquello por lo que decidió no darle mayor importancia.


	5. Chapter 5

**Muchas gracias por seguir mi Fanfic. Y para nada me hostigan sus comentarios, gracias por el apoyo que me dan para que siga escribiendo, espero que les gusté. Me hacen muy feliz cuando me escriben y me dicen que les gusta mi historia me dan muchas ganas de seguir escribiendo. PD. Hoy fui por tercera vez al cine a ver Frozen jajajaja xD**

Anna, buscaba a su hermana desesperada, era la hora del desayuno y no había rastros de la reina.

-Kai ¿no ha visto a Elsa?-pregunto Anna, volteando a ver a todos lados

-Su majestad debería de estar en su alcoba-respondió- O en su estudio-

-Ire a buscarla-dijo alegremente la princesa mientras se encaminaba hacia el cuarto de su hermana. La reina había despertado, y su cabello estaba hecho un desorden, y al darse cuenta que no se encontraba en sus aposentos, se levantó y camino hacia la puerta, primero debía cerciorarse de que nadie la viera salir del cuarto de Hans. Al ver que no había moros en la costa, salio y caminaba hacia su recamara cuando vio que en la puerta de su recamara Anna tocaba decididamente.

-Anna ¿que haces?-pregunto la reina, la princesa solo la observó

-¿que te paso Elsa?-pregunto divertida Anna, viendo lo despeinada que estaba su hermana, una pequeña risa escapo de Anna quien caminaba hacia Elsa para acomodarle el cabello.

-gracias-dijo Elsa al ver el gesto de Anna, pero recordó un pequeño pendiente-¿Y Hans?-preguntó la reina, causando molestia en su hermana quien la miraba extrañada

-trabajando, por su puesto-respondió la princesa observando la manera en la que la reina se retiraba nuevamente. La reina caminaba lentamente hasta la cocina, cuando llegó asomo se asomo poco a poco, viendo a Hans observando un pequeño recipiente que contenía un polvo blanco. Al parecer estaba mejor, lo que causo que una pequeña parte de ella sintiese alegría.

-Su majestad, que bueno que está aquí, quería mostrarle los platillos que prepararemos para el baile- dijo jubilosa Gerda, tomando a Elsa y haciendo que entrara a la cocina, Hans solo dirigió su mirada a la reina, quien al verlo solo sonrió por un segundo, dándole a entender que era bueno que se encontrara mejor.

El simplemente guardo en su pantalón aquel frasquito, suspiro con pesar. No podía hacerlo, sabia que ya no podía hacerle daño a Elsa.

El gran día llegó, el baile para celebrar el compromiso de la princesa Anna con Kristoff. La servidumbre trabajaba arduamente, incluido Hans, o bueno algo así. Gerda sabia que el tenia un buen paladar por lo que le habían puesto a probar la comida, sabia que un antiguo príncipe tendría buen gusto por la comida.

-¿Y bien, como esta la sopa?-preguntó Gerda a Hans, quien hacia un gesto de aceptación.

Kai entraba con una agradable noticia para el antiguo príncipe.

-Hans, la reina solicita su presencia en su despacho-anuncio Kai, mientras que Hans se dirigía hacia el despacho de la reina. Al abrir la puerta Elsa estaba dándole la espalda pues admiraba la vista de su ventana. Ni el ruido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que la reina volteara.

-Hans, quiero hablar contigo-dijo Elsa, cerrando sus ojos y volteándose para darle la cara al joven- como sabe hoy será el baile, y habrá muchos nobles. Entenderé si decides evitar trabajar hoy- la reina era muy comprensiva,

-No importa su majestad, realmente no había pensado en eso-dijo sin darle mucha importancia

-Cuando llegaste debo admitir que eras muy testarudo y terco, pero Kai ha hablado bastante bien de ti-lo que Elsa había dicho lo había avergonzado,

-¿a si?-dijo el intentando parecer apático ante la noticia

-Si, Hans. Yo también lo he visto. Pero no fue por eso que solicite tu presencia. Lo que quería darle era esto. Dijo la reina entregando dos cajas de cartón.

-¿que es?-preguntó curioso

-Ábrelo si quieres verlo-ordeno la reina, el cuidadosamente abrió la caja más grande. Llevándose una gran sorpresa, era ropa y de muy buena calidad, era un traje completo,con colores parecidos a los. La caja más pequeña, no por mucho claro, guardaba unas botas de piel color café.

-Bien, no entiendo-dijo el serio observando a la reina cerrar sus ojos y suspirar nuevamente.

-Hans, su padre es un rey, pero eso no es lo importante. Lo que quiero decir es que hoy no será un sirviente, si no estará en esta fiesta como un invitado- realmente no entendía el por que la reían lo había hecho, pero se sentía en deuda con ella. Aunque fuera solo un día nuevamente sentiría lo que era ser un príncipe.

-Sigo sin entender el por que, pero gracias-dijo el dejando salir algo de sinceridad en aquellas palabras.

-Ahora puede irse, tiene el restó del día libre-ordenó con seriedad la reina, señalando la puerta. El mientras salía con aquellas cajas, sabía que no habría vuelta atrás. Luego de dejar las cajas en su habitación, tomo el pequeño frasco que contenía el polvo blanco, y saliendo al jardín lo tiró, lo lanzó lejos donde el creyó que nadie lo encontraría.

Realmente con sus acciones, la reina había frustrado sus planes, pero realmente el tomaba la decisión de dejar a un lado la idea absurda de envenenarla. Al principio se le hizo muy fácil culpara por el castigo que sufría, al no haber permitido su boda con Anna, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes. En su interior sabia de que se trataba, pero no podía aceptarlo tan fácilmente.

Elsa, tocaba a la puerta de Anna quien rápidamente abrió, la princesa estaba desbordando alegría. Elsa quería hablar sobre el tema de que Hans estaría presente en el baile como un invitado más. Sabia que debía decirlo con cautela.

-Anna, quiero hablar muy seriamente contigo y espero que aceptes mi decisión. Hans ira al baile como un invitado-dijo la reían causando confusión en la princesa

-¿Hablas enserio?-pregunto Anna incredula

-Muy enserio Anna- la seriedad con la que Elsa respodio no tomo por sorpresa a Anna.

-Bien, creo que eres una persona sensata y sabia y si tomas una decisión es por que es la correcta..supongo. Pero confiare en ti, no como mi hermana. Confiare en ti como la reina de Arrendelle. Si tu ya lo perdonaste, no veo por que yo no. No ha hecho nada desde que llegó asi que no importa ¿no?-decía Anna solo para evitar una pelea con su hermana, pues no estaba contenta con la elección de Elsa, pero ese día era muy importante para ella como para que esa simple noticia lo arruinara.

-Lo tomaste mejor de lo que pensaba-dijo Elsa con una sonrisa

-Bien, ya soy más madura que antes-dijo Anna con egocentrismo

-Señorita madura, la veo en el baile-dijo Elsa para retirarse.


	6. no me gustan los sandwiches

Kristoff se arreglaba en uno de los cuartos extras del palacio. Realmente no se sentía cómodo con ese tipo de ropa fina, por más que se miraba al espejo no se encontraba. Se veía extraño, por suerte Anna no dijo nada sobre su cabello, el cual lucia como siempre.

-¿Estas listo?-pregunto en un tono de voz casi cantando Anna, quien tocaba a su puerta puerta. Kristoff suspiro en busca de valentía para salir del cuarto con ese atuendo. Lo haría por el amor que le tenia a su novia, solo por eso.

-Ya voy-dijo el abriendo la puerta para encontrarse a Anna, con un hermoso vestido puesto.

-guau-dijeron al unisono al observar uno al otro, rieron al verlo similares que eran en ese sentido.

-Te vez muy bien-dijo Anna observando tiernamente a Kristoff.

-Mejor bajemos de una vez, entre más rápido acabe esto mejor-dijo con nervios el joven

-Oh, espera-dijo la princesa recordando lo que le había dicho su hermana-Kristoff, necesito comentarte algo-Anna esperaba que su prometido estuviera listo para escucharla

-dime ¿que es?-pregunto Kristoff algo preocupado al ver la expresión de Anna

-Por ordenes de mi hermana, Hans no estará presente en la fiesta como sirviente...sino como invitado-ante la noticia el rubio estaba confundido, extrañado y muy sorprendido.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto el sin asimilar lo que la princesa le había dicho

-Si, no se que bicho le pico. Pero ha estado rara entonces mejor preferí no contradecirla, ya sabes puede enojarse-

-Por mi esta bien, si es una orden de la reina Elsa-dijo Kristoff sin darle tanta importancia

Mientras la reina, estaba en su cuarto, mentalizándose, que esta fiesta sería diferente, en esta nada acabaría congelado, nada. Ella haría todo lo posible por que este baile saliera lo mejor posible. Mientras bajaba al gran salón vio a Anna y a Kristoff, la princesa intentaba hacer que el bajara y tranquilizarlo, ya que se moría de nervios.

Elsa solo los miró y bajó rápidamente para alcanzarlos y ayudar a su hermana a que Kristoff bajará por su propio pie.

-Te vez muy bien Kristoff, no debes estar nervioso, vamos bajen-ordenó la reina

-¿realmente debo hacerlo?-pregunto el montañés tragando saliva.

-Kristoff no dejaré que Anna se case con un cobarde ¿me oyó?-dijo amenazante la reina para asustarlo un poco- Así que baje de una buena vez-

-Así lo haré-dijo el en un suspiro de pesar, Anna solo se volteo para decirle gracias a su hermana y dedicarle una enorme sonrisa. Elsa estaba contenta de ver a su hermana pequeña feliz.

Elsa bajo con cuidado los pocos escalones que faltaban para terminar las escaleras. El salón estaba repletó de gente, la música sonaba y los invitados bailaban alegremente. Era tan cálido el ambiente. El olor a chocolate era embriagante, ella era una muy buena admiradora de ese dulce.

-Su majestad, se ve esplendida esta noche-dijo Hans- ¿le gustaría bailar?-pregunto el altaneramente, realmente no había perdido ese toque de superioridad y se notaba aún más con esas ropas y ese comportamiento.

-No gracias-dijo la reina observándolo, realmente no parecía el mismo de siempre, ahora había más equilibrio en el, era algo difícil de explicar pero se notaba a primera vista.

-¿me desprecia por que soy un sirviente?-pregunto con la intención de seguir hablando con Elsa.

-Aún si siguiera conservando su titulo de príncipe de las islas del sur, o si fuera Rey lo hubiera rechazado de igual manera-realmente no le agradaba bailar, y no lo haría con el. Con la ultima persona que bailo fue su padre y eso mucho antes de que sus poderes se salieran de control. No le gustaba bailar por que le recordaba aquellos melancólicos momentos, donde su padre le mostraba como hacerlo y ella y Anna jugueteaban a bailar a su propio ritmo, sin seguir la música.

-realmente es una mujer decidida-bromeo el castaño,

-Así debe ser una reina-dijo seria Elsa- disfrute de la velada, tengo que irme-la reina iba hacia su lugar, mientras Kai anunciaba su llegada. Hans no dejaba de observarla. La música paró cuando Elsa se paró frente a sus invitados para agradecerles por su presencia y anunciar el compromiso de su hermana la Princesa Anna de Arrendelle con el joven Maestro y abastecedor de hielo oficial de Arrendel. Luego del anuncio el baile comenzó nuevamente.

La reina veía bailar a los jóvenes comprometidos, Kristoff hacia movimientos toscos, haciendo reír a Anna quien bailaba con el. Ella rió ante aquel espectáculo.

-¿realmente no quiere bailar?-volvía a insistir Hans.

-Tenga por seguro que no quiero bailar, pero me sorprende lo persistente que es, pensé que en estos momento estaría invitando a bailar a alguna señorita de esta fiesta-

-tengo que decirle que lo acabo de hacer, pero me queda claro que ella no quiere-dijo Hans sobre actuando decepción.

-Pues, lastima, creo que no tienes suerte con las mujeres-dijo la reina siguiéndole el juego.

-¿le gustan los sandwiches?-pregunto el, desconcertando a Elsa

-¿sandwiches?-preguntaba sin entender, luego guardó silencio y pensando un momento contestó- No, no me gustan, ¿por que la pregunta?-

-Pues,no se, solo quería saber si le gustaban-dijo sin mucha importancia

-¿Por que, a ti te gustan?-pregunto la reina, dejándose llevar por aquella platica superflua.

-Es mi comida favorita-respondió Hans con sinceridad, Elsa le pareció algo tonto que la comida favorita de un príncipe, bueno antiguo príncipe fuera un simple emparedado-¿cual es su comida favorita?-

La pregunta realizada había puesto a pensar a la reina.

-el chocolate cuenta como comida-dijo casi en un susurro la reina, lo había pensado en voz alta sin darse cuenta

-No, el chocolate no cuenta como comida-algo divertido

Elsa lo miraba extrañada -''¿Como lo supo?''-se preguntaba a si misma, y en su cara lo tenia escrito

-lo dijo en voz alta majestad-explicó

El sonido de una pequeña campanilla hizo que los presentes dirigieran su atención a Kai, quien la portaba en una mano.

-Su majestad y los presentes pueden pasar al comedor, la cena está servida-anuncio el sirviente pelirrojo. Lo invitados entraron al comedor, había un gran banquete servido. Cada plato tenia la misma porción y estaban cuidadosamente servidos. Los platos eran exquisitos a la vista y se desprendían aromas estupendos.

La reina tomo asiento en un polo de la mesa, a sus lados se encontraban su hermana y en el otro Hans. Todos los platos estaban siendo servidos excepto el de ella.

Hans, se levantó de su asiento para ir al lado de Kai, quien parecía preocupado.

-¿Y el plato de la reina?-pregunto Hans

-Veras, al parecer se acabo la sal. Y eso atrasó el platillo de su majestad, pero gracias al Joven Olaf, su pudo completar el plato-

-¿Olaf?, y¿que fue lo que hizo?-pregunto asustado

-Pues al parecer encontró un poco de sal en el jardín en un pequeño bote-, cuando terminó de decir eso Kai, Hans vio a un sirviente pasar frente a el con el plato para la reina Elsa. El camino lo más rápido que pudo y volvio a su lugar. Cuando el sirviente puso el plato de su majestad frente a ella, Elsa estaba a punto de provar bocado.

-Mejor pruebe los sandwiches-dijo Hans quitando le el plato de guisado a la Reina para colocar el suyo. Eso causo las risillas de muchos invitados, quienes habían notado la cercanía que había mantenido la reina con aquel individuo. Anna solo los miraba sin poder creerlo. Kristoff solo se limitaba a seguir comiendo y evitar meterse en los asuntos de Elsa.

-Le he dicho que no me gustan-dijo enojada, pero al ver que Hans se estaba comiendo su comida, se resigno. Miraba a los pobres sandwiches en su plato, realmente no le gustaban, pero estaban muchas miradas en ella. A si que por primera vez en mucho tiempo comió un sandwich.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que aquel letal polvo surgiera efecto el Hans. Poco a poco un agudo dolor aumentaba, hasta que todo su alrededor se comenzó a poner oscuro. El castaño se había desmayado.

-Hans-fue lo que grito la reina al ver a su sirviente en el piso y fue hasta a el. El sudaba frió y no respondía- Kai, llame a un doctor-dijo ella alterada. Esperaba que realmente apareciera un doctor a esas horas de la noche.

-Su majestad, el es doctor-dijo una mujer que se acercaba junto con su esposo hacia la reina. El hombre tomó el pulso del joven y luego hizo que lo llevaran a su recamara. Elsa no podría llevarlo a la recamará de servicio en la que se quedaba, todos sabrían que el había dejado de ser príncipe de las islas del sur. Así que no tuvo otra opción que dejar que lo llevara a una alcoba de invitados.

Una vez ahí, ayudado por dos guardias, dejaron a Hans en la cama. Quien aún seguía inconsciente.

-Su majestad, debe salir de inmediato de la habitación-dijo el doctor, ella solo hizo caso sin dejar de preocuparse.

En aquella habitación débilmente Hans hablo.

-Es veneno-dijo en un cortado susurro

-Lo supuse-habló el doctor-usted es muy valiente al proteger a la reina de esa manera-alagó el doctor preparando lo que parecia una inyección.

-Solo no diga que se trata de veneno, no quiero que nadie se alteré-dijo Hans casi sin fuerzas.

-Esta bien muchacho-fue lo ultimó que escucho Hans.

Poco después salió aquel hombre y se acercó a la reina.

-No se preocupe, solo es una des compensación, con descanso estará mejor-dijo el hombre

-gracias-dijo aliviada la reina. Sabía que nuevamente esa noche no podría dormir bien.


	7. Chapter 7

Realmente la reina no pudo dormir, por más que intentaba cerrar sus ojos y relajarse pero no podía, seguía con la misma preocupación de antes. ¿como se encontrará Hans?, esa era la pregunta que invadía su mente. Algunos pensamientos estaban inundandola, hasta que no pudo más. Tomo el valor para levantarse y caminar a la habitación de al lado. No quería abrir la puerta, tenia una sensación de pánico, pero tuvo que hacerlo pues un guardia subía las escaleras y no quería que la viera fuera de la habitación del castaño.

Fue feliz al notar su logro, al haber entrado sin que aquel guardia la viera. volteo a ver en la dirección donde se encontraba la enorme cama en la que descansaba Hans. Ella al mirarlo no pudo evitar sonreír. Sabia que se sentía mejor por la paz que emanaba el rostro del chico. Caminó hacia el para verlo mejor, desde una mejor perspectiva. Realmente no era nada feo. Una tonta sonrisa enmarco sus labios, un mechón del cabello de Hans estaba tapando uno de sus ojos, inconscientemente llevo una de sus manos para apartarlo.

Pero su manó fue detenido por el agarre del chico que supuesta mente dormía. El abrió uno de sus ojos con la intención de ver de quien se trataba. Al ver a la reina con aquella expresión de sorpresa combinada con pena, no pudo evitar reírse al ver el rostro de la reina, con ese gestó parecía una pequeña niña asustada por que sus padres la habían encontrado tomando un chocolate antes de la cena.

-Estas despierto-el corazón de la reina palpitaba rápidamente al verse descubierta, el no dejaba de reírse tiernamente de ella, sabía que casi nunca la reina se dejaba llevar por sus emociones por lo que era algo único.

-Lo siento, por asustarla, pero no es muy cortés visitar su sus invitados varones a media noche-Hans habló con tono insinuoso, la reina solo negó pensando en lo que podría estar pasando por la mente del castaño.

-Solo vine a ver como seguía, pero veo que esta mejor así que me retiro. ¿Podría devolverme mi mano?-ella había retomado su actitud fría y serena. El castaño solo obedeció al soltarle la mano. Y mientras veía que la reina se alejaba solo vino a su mente algo para retenerla.

-Hay-se quejó de dolor lo que hizo que Elsa regresara nuevamente a su lado

-¿estas bien?-pregunto ella preocupada, el nuevamente no pudo evitar reírse.

-Déjame decirte que no eres gracioso-dijo ella molesta

- Majestad, debo decirle que molesta se ve mucho más hermosa-dijo el honesto, pues sabía que siempre que decía algo así la reina se molestaba por que pensaba que se burlaba de ella. Y esta vez no fue diferente

-¿te gusta burlarte de mi no es así?-pregunto ella

-No, a usted le gusta pensar que me burlo de usted, mejor siéntese, me desperté hace poco y ya no me pude volver a dormir- la reina solo tomo una bonita silla acojinada que estaba a un lado de la cama para tomar asiento.

-Ahora que lo pienso ¿Por que era el único con un menú diferente?-pregunto la reina recordando que mientras los demás invitados tenían guisado en sus platos el tenia sandwiches

-Ah eso, pues le comente a Gerda que extrañaba comer Sandwiches y la buena mujer me los preparó para la cena-

-¿esta diciendo que hizo que Gerda cocinara algo especial solo para usted?-pregunto algo molesta

-tengo esa reacción en las mujeres-dijo el seductoramente

-lo dice el que no pudo sacar a bailar a la Reina de Arrendel-dijo Elsa refiriéndose a si misma

-ella se lo pierde-dijo el encogiéndose de hombros, ella solo puso los ojos en blanco, realmente este tipo era algo ''especial''

-Hans quiero hacerte una pregunta- la seriedad con la que la reina se expreso tomo por sorpresa al castaño

-adelante, usted es la reina- dijo sin mucha importancia

-¿Por que querías ser Rey?-esa simple pregunta, para contestar esa simple pregunta el sabía que tenia que divagar en sus más lejanos recuerdos, un suspiro de pesar

-Bien, para contestarle primero quiero que escuche algo. Cuando murió mi madre, sentí que perdí la cosa más importante de mi vida, realmente ella era todo para mi. Por alguna razón ella siempre estaba a mi lado, lo que hacía que mis hermanos mayores me molestaban cuando estaba solo. Cuando ella se fue mis dos hermanos mayores comenzaron a ignorarme, como si yo no fuese importante en la familia por ser el más pequeño. Desde que nací mi destino estaba marcado jamás podría ser Rey de las islas del sur. Cuando crecí me di cuenta que para ganar el respetó de mis hermanos debía volverme Rey en alguna parte. Pero no creo que que usted entienda eso-dijo el, pero lo único que logró fue ofender a la reina con su ultimo comentario-Usted era la primogénita del rey, lo que la convirtió a usted en la legitima heredera al trono-

-Ser rey es más que solo tener un reino el cual controlar, y súbditos que te respeten. Es ver por el bien de la economía de tu pueblo. Es dar el ejemplo a tus súbditos. Es organizar bien las ganancias y tener fondos suficientes por cualquier desastre natural, por cualquier accidente. Es pensar tácticamente y guardar la buena relación con otros reinos para tener aliados ante las posibles guerras. Pero eso no creo que lo entienda el décimo tercer descendiente directo del rey y ahora un simple sirviente-dijo en tono severo la reina

-Sabe hoy conocí a alguien muy parecida a usted-dijo el dándole una sonrisa a la reina

-¿quien era?-pregunto intrigada la reina

-Pues como me dio el día libre fui a las caballerizas y vi que había llegado una nueva yegua, al acercarme a ella noté que tiene un tono de cabello parecido al de usted. Tiene una crin rubia platinada y su pelaje es blanco. Es testaruda y no hace caso, el hombre que cuida los caballos me dijo que siempre hacia lo que quería y se enojaba con facilidad-

-¿esta diciendo que me parezco a un caballo?-pregunto la reina extrañada por la rara comparación.

-Si, pero no me interrumpa, me dijo que la habían traído especialmente para usted ya que quiere aprender a montar ¿enserio no sabe?-el se distrajo del objetivo principal de la platica

-No , no se-dijo algo apenada Elsa

-Si quiere puedo enseñarle mañana mismo-dijo el

-Por mi estaría bien, pero ¿seguro estará mejor mañana?. ¿Su des compensación fue por falta de sueño no es así?. Necesita descansar-el tema incomodo un poco a Hans quien miraba a la Reina, realmente se sentía mal consigo mismo, ella inocentemente pensaba que era una des compensación.

- Si estará bien, Por cierto recordé lo que en realidad quería decirle sobre la yegua- dijo el cambiado de tema radicalmente

-¿que es?-pregunto curiosa sin perder su frialdad al hablar

-Pues que el nombre de la yegua es Elsa- la reina lo miraba incrédula,

-Le pusiste mi nombre a una yegua-dijo ella molesta

-Si, el hombre me dijo que no tenia nombre y por eso le puse Elsa, por que me recordó a usted-dijo el casi muriéndose de risa.

-Me voy, pero sin antes decirle que de mañana en adelante usted sera mi sirviente personal, le mostrare que ser gobernante pocas veces es glamuroso-dijo ella seria mientras salía de aquella recamara. Se sentía bien al ver que no le había pasado nada al castaño. A si que decidió irse a dormir en cuanto llego a su cama.


	8. Chapter 8

Era medio día, la reina y su sirviente estaban leyendo la correspondencia. Era un enorme saco lleno de cartas, invitaciones, felicitaciones etc. Hans revisaba los destinatarios y los anotaba, luego pasaba la carta a manos de la reina. Quien leía atentamente.

-esto es aburrido-se quejo el, la reina solo alzó la vista nada extrañada del comportamiento de Hans.

-¿ querías ser Rey, no es así?. Esto hubieras tenido que hacer todos los días si tu plan hubiera funcionado-dijo ella seriamente para nuevamente adentrarse en la lectura de las cartas.

-Pero no funciono ¿lo recuerda?. Por esa razón estoy aquí-dijo irónicamente el castaño. Intentó molestar a la reina con más comentarios de ese tipo pero fue ignorado desconsideradamente por Elsa. Pronto se dio por vencido, odiaba que lo ignoraran, entonces comenzó a seguir trabajando.

Anna, era llevada al salón principal a recibir a un invitado, Kai anuncio la llegada de la princesa De Arrendelle, el invitado hizo una reverencia ante la joven que entraba. Era el doctor que había visto a Hans la noche anterior.

-princesa, debo decirle que la velada de anoche fue esplendida-dijo el hombre

-Es un gusto saberlo, pero la que lo hizo todo fue Elsa-dijo con una sonrisa

-Perdone mi atrevimiento pero me gustaría hablar con usted de algo muy importante. Puede tratarse de un atentado contra la Reina Elsa de Arrendelle-la ultima frase lo dijo muy bajito, para que solo la princesa lo escuchara. Anna estaba sorprendida, ¿Quien querría hacerle eso a Elsa?

-¿Le parece bien si hablamos mientras le muestro el jardín?-pregunto la princesa con una sonrisa mientras llevaba al invitado a al jardín.

-No quiero asustarla, pero creo que la comida de la Reina estaba envenenada y por eso fue que el joven que comió la comida destinada a la reina termino desmayándose-el hombre hablaba mientras caminaba por el jardín, esperaba que la princesa no armara un escándalo por eso, no quería especular nada, hasta que no tuviera nada claro- Si aún no se lo he dicho a la reina es por que el caballero que protegió a la reina me pidió que no lo hiciera, para no alterarla-

-¿Hans protegió a Elsa?-pregunto en voz alta, se quedó pensativa un pequeño rato hasta que la voz de aquel hombre la trajo de vuelta.

-Pero aún me queda algo sin entender, ¿como es que el sabía que la comida estaba envenenada?-la pregunta formulada por el hombre abría muchas posibilidades.

-No lo se, pero gracias pro decírmelo, tenga por seguro que hasta que no sepa lo que pasó realmente no le diré ni una palabra a Elsa- Anna estaba inquieta, por averiguar si Hans tenia algo que ver en eso, pero si era así ¿por que el había comido la comida envenenada?.

-Princesa, debo irme. Espero haber podido ayudarle al decirle esto. Aún no se lo diga a la reina- Anna entendía a la perfección la petición del hombre

-No se preocupe-dijo ella con una inmensa sonrisa, pero solo era de ornato. Por dentro no podría estar sonriendo de aquella manera al saber que alguien había intentado matar a su hermana.

Después de algunas horas de arduo trabajo habían terminado con el papeleo. Hans no sentía su trasero por haber permanecido sentado en la misma posición tanto tiempo.

-Ahora vallamos a las caballerizas,me enseñaras a montar-ordenó Elsa,

-usted no me deja descansar- se quejo el. Ambos caminaron hacia los establos. Cuando llegaron Hans comenzó a ensillar a un caballo negro, la reina observaba escrupulosamente los pasos que seguía el castaño. Una vez que terminó de ensillar el caballo que el usaría fue donde aquella yegua de crin rubia platinada.

-Su majestad, le presento a Elsa-dijo Hans en forma de burla. El llevaba la silla de montar que portaría la yegua, pero fue arrebatada por la reina.

-Yo puedo sola-dijo ella, encaminándose hacia aquella fina yegua a paso decidido. Suspiró intentando deshacerse de su temor. LE tenia miedo a ese animal. Quería tocarlo pero el temor no la dejaba tenia su mano a pocos centímetros de la cabeza del caballo. Hans sonrió al ver en ese estado a la reina y fue hacia ella. El tomo la mano de ella para tocar a la Yegua. Poco a poco el guiaba la mano de la reina por el pelaje de Elsa (la yegua).

-Ahora déjeme ensillarla-pidió Hans tendiendo las manos con la esperanza de que la reina Elsa le diera la silla, para que pudiera terminar rápido. Ella se había resignada y daba la silla de montar al castaño que terminó muy rápido de ensillar a la Yegua.

Cando los caballos estuvieron listos, los llevaron hacia una parte plana del jardín. Para que la reina pudiera montar su yegua.

-Lo primero que tiene que hacer es subirse al caballo-dijo Hans mostrando le a la reina como debería hacerlo. Elsa intento hacer lo mismo pero no pudo, el vestido. Hans, quien ya estaba arriba de su caballo se bajo de inmediato para ir a auxiliar a la reina. La tomo por la cintura y la elevó para que pudiera llegar a la silla. Se acomodo para evitar caerse, el fue nuevamente a subirse a su caballo.

-esto es fácil-hablo la reina mientras la Yegua trotaba lentamente.

-Yo no haría eso si fuera usted-Hans hacia a su caballo apresurar el paso hasta llegar a la altura de la reina.

-Esto es muy fácil-dijo Elsa con una sonrisa victoriosa

-No lo es, aún le falta mucho por aprender- dijo a manera de Regaño el castaño.

El explicaba poco a poco a la reina lo que debía de hacer, para que el caballo le hiciera caso.

-Muy bien Elsa-dijo Hans esperando la reacción de la reina

-¿lo estoy haciendo bien?-pregunto Elsa haciendo que su yegua se detuviera.

-En realidad reina, me refería a su yegua, recuerde que también se llama Elsa-el comentario no le agrado mucho a la reina quien solo puso los ojos en blanco. Se había enojado y quería regresar a las caballerizas , por lo que obligo a su Yegua a regresar, pero el animal se asustó al escuchar un estruendo que venia de adentro de la cocina y se llegó a oír hasta el establo. Haciendo que la reina cayera a un charco de lodo.

Cuando Hans llegó no pudo evitar reírse, a lo que la reina respondió lanzando le una bola de nieve, ella también comenzó a reír. El ruido de las risas hizo que Anna se asomara por una ventana.

-Me niego a creer que el haya protegido a mi hermana-dijo Anna sin dejar de ver aquella escena.


	9. Chapter 9

Anna entraba a la cocina, para ver si podía ver algo que le diera un indicio sobre quien quería envenenar a su hermana. Entró con su sonrisa habitual, al verla Gerda fue hacia ella para ver en que podía ayudar a la princesa.

-¿que es lo que necesita princesa Anna?-pregunto amablemente la mujer

-Solo vine por algo de chocolate-dijo ella, mientras observaba con detenimiento cada parte de la cocina, se estaba dando por vencida cuando recordó algo.

-Por cierto, Hans dice que la comida estuvo deliciosa y que lamentaba no haberla acabado ¿cual fue tu secreto Gerda?-pregunto Anna con la esperanza de que dijera algo aquella mujer

-Pues, la verdad Princesa es que ese día se nos acabó la sal y Olaf encontró esto-dijo Gerda mostrando el pequeño bote a Anna

-Con que esto es-dijo Anna saliendo con el pequeño recipiente en mano, caminaba hacia las recamaras de los sirvientes, pero no hubo respuesta en ninguna. Nuevamente subió y se detuvo en la puerta de la recamara de Elsa. Toco la puerta.

-Pasa-dijo Elsa, desde el baño, pues estaba tomando uno gracias a que había caído en el lodo. Anna entró y se sentó en la cama de Elsa esperando a que saliera de bañarse.

-y ¿ya aprendiste a montar?-pregunto Anna tumbándose en la cama

-No ,aún no. Pero Elsa es muy bonita y...-la reina salia del baño y estaba hablando pero se detuvo al ver la expresión que tenia su hermana

-¿Le pusiste Elsa a tu caballo?-pregunto incrédula Anna

-En realidad es Yegua y no, yo no le puse así. Hans fue quien lo hizo-la reina explico

-Ah, bueno, eso lo explica-comento Anna, sin tener en cuenta que el bote en sus mano era visible para la reina

-Anna, ¿donde lo encontraste?-pregunto Elsa señalando el bote

-en la cocina-respondió nerviosamente

-Se le ha de haber caído a Hans-la reina hizo el inocente comentario, sin embargo le había dado una respuesta a Anna.

-¿Donde se encuentra ahora?-preguntó la princesa, parecía molesta y eso le sorprendio a Elsa quien no comprendía el extraño comportamiento de Anna

-En la habitación de al lado-respondió la reina, al escuchar eso Anna se fue de inmediato hacia donde se encontraba el castaño. Toco muy fuerte la puerta haciendo que Hans saliera molesto.

-¿Te pasa algo Anna?-pregunto Hans al ver a Anna en su puerta bastante enojada

-Me pasa esto-dijo ella dándole el frasco con el polvo. Hans se sorprendió, ella debía saber algo y si lo sabía lo estaba malinterpretando.

-Vamos-dijo Hans jalando a Anna hacia adentro de aquella habitación. El tapaba la boca de Anna para evitar que gritara.

-Suéltame-logro quitarse la mano de Hans.

-Anna, lo que sea que pienses no le haría nada a Elsa-dijo el serio, parecía no estar mintiendo

-¿Entonces niegas que esto sea tuyo?-pregunto Anna, ella no confiaba en el y no entendía por que Elsa lo hacía.

-No, si e mío, pero yo no le hice nada-dijo en voz baja- Anna baja la voz, Elsa esta al lado-casi imploraba que bajará la voz la princesa para evitar que la reina se enterara.

-¿Este es el veneno que estaba en la comida de Elsa?-esa pregunta, era una pregunta sin salida. Hans sabia que si respondía que sí probablemente Anna le dijera a Elsa que el intento envenenarla.

-Si, pero si yo lo hubiera puesto, si yo en realidad quisiera haberla envenenado no abría comido su comida a propósito- ese argumento dejo a Anna sin acusaciones,

-Estas loco-dijo enojada- entonces dime ¿cual fue el motivo de que tu protegieras a Elsa y como terminó ese veneno en su comida?-Anna estaba dispuesta a escuchar, pero no a creerle, ella tomaría su veredicto una vez que terminará de hablar Hans.

-Bien, al principio, cuando yo había recién llegado como sirviente, si tenia la intención de... envenenarla. Pero luego cambie de parecer, me di cuenta que no es alguien que merezca morir y menos por venganza- el hablaba serio.

-Quiero saber cuales fueron esas razones tuyas para no querer envenenarla-Hans no podría responder a eso y menos a Anna. No podría decirle que muy dentro de el se sentía muy bien al estar cerca de Elsa.

-Son razones personales. Pero continuare contándote. El día del baile tire esto al jardín, me había resignado a hacerle algo a la reina. Pero no contaba que el muñeco de nieve entrometido lo encontrara-Anna se molestó al escuchar como había llamado a Olaf.

-Esas razones personales son beneficiosas para ti, todo lo que haces son por razones personales, siempre pensando en ti ¿cuando fue la última vez que hiciste algo sin pensar en ti mismo?-grito ella, El simplemente le tapo la boca enojado

-La última vez fue en el baile, donde comí comida envenenada para salvar a Elsa-dijo enojado sacando a Anna del cuarto- Toma, rompelo quemalo, hazle lo que quieras, si con eso evitaré que Elsa se enteré-dijo Hans dándole el veneno a Anna mientras cerraba la puerta en su cara.

Anna caminaba enojada a su cuarto, donde prendió la chimenea y no por que hiciera frío si no para tirar dentro aquel frasco. Ella quería realmente saber cuales eran esas razones por las cuales Hans no le había hecho nada a Elsa incluso al punto de protegerla.

Por parte de Elsa también se notaban algunos cambios, se reía más, parecía mas alegre cuando estaba Hans cerca. Pero significaba una cosa que Anna no estaba dispuesta a aceptar.

Anna ese día se negó a salir de su cuarto. Elsa estando preocupada por su hermana menor fue a verla, toco la puerta pero fue inútil ya que no le respondía así que la reina decidió entrar Anna se encontraba cubierta por la sabana. A Elsa le dio ternura así que fue a ver a Anna.

-¿que te sucede?-pregunto la reina con un tono maternal

-Nada-respondió enojada Anna

-Claro que tienes algo-alegó la reina

-Tu dijiste que no habría secretos-recrimino Anna asomando su cabeza la cual había destapado. Elsa no tenia ni la menor idea del o que hablaba.

-Anna ¿de que hablas?. No hay secretos entre nosotras-

-Entonces si te hago una pregunta ¿la responderás?-pregunto Anna

-Claro que si-

-¿Sientes algo por Hans?-pregunto Anna, tomando por sorpresa a Elsa quien nunca se imagino aquella pregunta y mucho menos lo que debería responder.


	10. Chapter 10

**Lo siento por subir hasta hoy :c pero estoy en exámenes y es horrible, reprobé Ingles T.T, pero bueno la vida sigue. Oigan estoy feliz por que hay otro Fanfic de Hans/Elsa. Oigan :c si les gusta la pareja los invito a que hagan un fanfic sobre ellos, realmente quiero leer de esos. Porfis ayúdenme a no caer en depresión por no encontrar fanfics en español de ellos :c. **

-¿Sientes algo por Hans?-pregunto Anna, tomando por sorpresa a Elsa quien nunca se imagino aquella pregunta y mucho menos lo que debería responder.

-Anna, yo no...-Elsa no esperaba esa pregunta, no sabía que responder, ni siquiera ella se había dado cuenta de que algo había cambiado respecto a Hans. Si lo pensaba desde otro punto de vista, tampoco sabía que era estar enamorada, o si quiera que alguien le gustara.

-Responde Elsa-pidió la princesa de Arrendelle casi en un grito

-No lo se-grito la reina en respuesta- Anna he estado sola desde los ocho años, aparte de ti, Kristoff, Kai, Gerda, no he conocido a nadie, últimamente he pasado mucho tiempo con el y es normal que me sienta diferente, solo tal vez me he acostumbrado a su presencia, pero no se lo que siento con exactitud-Elsa explicaba al borde de la desesperación, Anna se sentía mal por haber provocando a su hermana

-Elsa-exclamo Anna para que la reina se calmara

- Y aún así si yo estuviera enamorada, lo sigo considerando una amenaza para Arrendelle, aún sigo teniendo miedo Anna. Soy la reina, no soy tu, yo tengo suficientes responsabilidades como para estarme preocupando de esos temas tan superfluos. Si yo llegará a amar a Hans no podría hacer nada, no pienso ponerle a Arrendelle un rey que intentó acabar conmigo. Aparte no se que es el amor-dijo Elsa bastante molesta saliendo de la recamara, azotando la puerta a su paso. Necesitaba un lugar tranquilo, así que sin que nadie la viera corrió hacia las afueras de Arrendelle, a las orillas del Fiordo, donde solo se sentó a observar la vista. Sin que nadie aturdiera su tranquilidad.

Elsa pensaba seriamente en lo que había dicho, ni siquiera ella se había dado cuenta que algo había cambiado entre ambos, cuando Hans llegó solo lograba colmarle la paciencia, luego poco a poco se fue volviendo más dócil hasta llegar a estar con ella la mayor parte del tiempo.

Suspiro con amargura al no poder poner sus pensamientos en claro, estaba tan sumida en su mente que no se dio cuenta que alguien estaba detrás de ella.

-Sven, no-se escucho el grito de Kristoff intentando parar el acto de su reno, quien tenia la lengua de fuera casi a unos centímetros de la cara de Elsa. La reina grito del susto, pues la habías sorprendido.

-Solo eran ustedes-dijo con Alivio la reina, llevando una de sus manos a acariciar a Sven.

-Si, solo nosotros-dijo Kristoff, la reina lo observo por un momento, y una idea loca cruzo por su cabeza

-Kristoff ¿Como supiste cuando estabas enamorado de Anna?-pregunto ella

-Vera, su majestad. Es algo que no se puede explicar realmente, solo se siente-dijo algo nervioso el chico, ya que Elsa escuchaba tan atenta como si buscara un error en su respuesta, bueno eso pensaba el.

-¿Y si se pudiera explicar, como saber si lo que sientes no es solo confusión?- Ante esto Kristoff llevo una de sus manos a su cabeza y rascandola un poco comenzó a pensar.

-Yo, supe que amaba a Anna cuando la deje con Hans e intente no regresar, para dejarla ser feliz. Sven fue el que me hizo dar cuenta que yo quería regresar por ella-

-Ya veo-dijo pensativa la reina

- cuando se convirtió en hielo, pensé que la había perdió-la voz de Kristoff fue como un pequeño suspiro en el aire

-Creo que ya lo entiendo-Elsa se levantó y caminó hacia Kristoff-Ve al castillo Anna te necesita-dijo ella recordando que su hermana debía de estar sintiéndose mal en su habitación, comiendo chocolate a morir.

-Reina Elsa ¿No ira al castillo?-pregunto Kristoff

-Llámame solo Elsa, falta poco a para tu boda, tienes permitido trabajar y repartir hielo cuando seas parte de la familia real, pronto seremos familia, esta bien si me empiezas a llamar solo Elsa-dijo la reina en gratitud por lo que le había contado, pero lo hacía parecer solo algo circunstancial- No, no iré. Me quedaré más tiempo aquí-

-Entonces nos vamos-dijo Kristoff tomando a Sven, mientras partían ambos hacia el castillo.

-Oh, papá si tan solo estuvieras aquí-dijo Elsa llevando una de sus manos hacia su codo, una nostalgia era evidente en sus ojos y en su rostro.

Había anochecido y ella apenas regresaba al castillo, no estaba molesta, no parecía enojada, se veía seria y su heladez era fácilmente percibida.

-Su majestad ¿cenará?-pregunto Kai

-No, gracias-dijo cortante Elsa subiendo las escaleras hacia su cuarto, parecía molesta. Solo quería llegar a su cuarto para poder dejar salir lo que sentía.

Cuando llegó a su recamara no dudo en encerrarse, tan pronto como estuvo resguardada entre las cuatro paredes de su cuarto, dejo salir lo que tenia adentro. Poco a poco, la habitación comenzó a congelarse, ella solo intentaba calmarse, aunque ya podía controlarlos mejor, eran pocas las veces que sus poderes se salían de control. Eso solo pasaba cuando se estresaba.

Se sentó en su cama para luego recostarse, una parte de ella se sentía mal por haberle gritado a Anna, y lo demás estaba hecha un completo revoltijo por que aún no sabía lo que sentía, prefirió intentar dormí para olvidar todo aquello, Pero entonces recodó aquel día en el cual Hans estaba enfermó y ella estuvo con el, intentando bajar su fiebre y la preocupación que sintió cuando se desmayo en el baile y una pequeña opresión en el estomago se apodero de ella, no dolía solo la incomodo.

Se levantó rápidamente, y fue hacia el cuarto de Anna, ella le había hecho una promesa, en cuanto supiera la respuesta a u pregunta iria inmediatamente. Abrió sin tocar primero pues sabía que Anna estaba profundamente dormida. Abrió con calma y fue hasta donde su hermana, la sacudió un poco esperando a que se despertara.

-¿Anna?-la reina se cercioraba de que ya se hubiera despertado, pero aun no tenia respuesta, nuevamente sacudió a Anna esperando que esta vez respondiera

-¿Si mamá que pasa?-dijo Anna soñolienta, mientras nuevamente se quedaba dormida

-Soy Elsa-dijo la reina

-A Elsa ¿que paso?-Anna despertaba poco a poco, se sentaba en su cama y frotaba sus ojos con sus manos

-Anna si siento algo por Hans-dijo angustiada la Reina

-Ya lo sabía-dijo la princesa mostrando mucho sueño en su rostro

-¿Es encerio?-pregunto Elsa

-Si, solo quería que tu me lo dijeras, por cierto necesito decirte algo de Hans, pero eso sera mañana ahora déjame dormir-dijo Anna acomodándose en su cama

-Anna, ¿puedo...puedo quedarme aquí a ...dormir?-pregunto incomoda Elsa, pero en esos momentos sabía que necesitaba a su hermana.

-Claro, pero duérmete Ya-Anna se abría acomodado y dormía plácidamente. Elsa se metió a la cama con cuidado para evitar despertar a su hermana pequeña. Elsa sonrió al recordar aquellos días en su infancia cuando eran muy unidas.


	11. Chapter 11

Anna despertaba lentamente, y se sentaba en su cama para estirarse, había dormido perfectamente, vio un bulto moverse a su lado, aquel estaba todo tapado, ella solo sonrió y le retiro la sabana. Elsa al sentir que la sabana le fue arrebatada abrió los ojos de golpe y después de dedicarle una mirada divertida a su hermana creo un bulto de nieve al pie de la cama y empujo a Anna. Elsa estaba riendo muy fuerte, Anna aprovecho la nieve para aventarle una bola que le cayó en la cara. Carcajadas, era lo que se escuchaba en aquel cuarto.

-Ya basta-dijo Elsa en medio de risas y casi sin poder hablar, al escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta

-Soy yo-dijo Gerda amablemente, al entrar pudo notar que ambas hermanas estaban jugando, también pudo notar que las sabanas estaban mojadas por la nieve-Hace mucho no las veía reír tanto, en especial a usted majestad-la mujer hablaba cariñosamente a ambas jóvenes

-Es bueno ver que Elsa tiene sus momentos de locura, no era bueno verla siempre tan estirada-dijo Anna, causando que Elsa la mirara

-Cierto, su majestad debe arreglarse. Hoy vendrá un antiguo consejero de su padre, al parecer para hablar con usted-anuncio la mujer

-claro, se me había olvidado, dígale a Hans que hoy se encargará del papeleo. Me voy-esa despedida fue dirigida a Anna quien solo le respondió con su mano.

La mañana pasó tranquila y Elsa estaba desesperada por la llegada de aquel hombre, se preguntaba el motivo de su visita y no dejaba de caminar en círculos en su estudio

-Me estas mareando- dijo Hans al ver de reojo a la reina, el estaba con el montón de papeleo-Por que no para que se calme, se pone a contestar la correspondencia- dijo señalando el montón de cartas arriba del escritorio.

-Ese en su trabajo de hoy-dijo Elsa para luego continuar con su danza que hacia evidente su nerviosismo, aparte la reina parecía algo cortante ese día con Hans, es que cuando intentaba hablarle recordaba aquella platica con Anna y un rubor extraño aparecía en sus mejillas, por eso prefirió evitarlo un poco ese día.

Para suerte de ambos llegó Kai, anunciando la llegada del esperado visitante. La reina aliso su falda antes de salir a recibirle.

-Su majestad, la reina Elsa de Arrendelle-anuncio Kai a la joven reina que entraba en el salón principal. El invitado era un hombre de tercera edad, que portaba un traje que representaba su nobleza, este hizo una ligera reverencia al ver a Elsa.

-Ah crecido mucho majestad-dijo el hombre

-Asi parece-dijo Elsa con su tono de amabilidad

-¿Que edad tiene actualmente?-pregunto el hombre

-veintidós,faltan menos de tres meses para que cumpla los veintitrés-Elsa no entendía por que tantas preguntas acerca de su edad.

-Eso me temía-dijo el hombre sacando de su saco una carta algo vieja- Tome, léala con calma es de su padre-dijo el hombre extendiéndole la carta.

Elsa parecia sorprendida y sus enormes ojos azules se entristecieron un poco, la abrió con mucho cuidado y comenzó a Leerla, cuando termino estaba sin palabras, no sabía como reaccionar, le dedico una mirada de desconcierto a aquel hombre, estaba segura que esa carta era de su padre era la misma letra y tenia el sello real.

-Parece que ya termino su majestad-dijo el observando las reacciones de Elsa

-Si, pero ¿Que es esto? ¿Que significa? ¿Po..por que ahora, por que mi padre no me lo dijo?-parecía vulnerable ante esa situación

-Le explicare todo con su debida calma. Cuando el rey despidió a la mayoría de sus sirvientes fue para protegerla, ese día el me dio ésto para que yo se la diera cuando usted fuera reina y si por alguna razón el no estaba a su lado. El quería que usted estuviera protegida, y fuera amada con todo y sus habilidades y es por eso que el esperaba que a esta edad usted estuviera mínimo comprometida, usted es la reina y el pensaba en que debería dar el ejemplo-

-Pero sigo sin entender-casi chillo ella- ¿Que es lo que tengo que hacer, casarme antes de cumplir los veintitrés?-pregunto ella asustada

-Su padre pensó en todo majestad, el hombre con el que usted se casé solo tendrá el titulo de Rey, pero solo usted se encargará de su gobierno y toda acción diplomática que haga el rey será supervisada por usted

-Eso no tiene sentido ¿Por que quería que me casara antes de cumplir los 23?-pregunto sin disimular su alteración

-Por que quería que estuviera protegida por alguien, que tuviera a alguien que la cuidara de cualquier imprevisto y que no se encontrará sola- las cosas que decía aquel hombre comenzaban a tener sentido, su padre fue un hombre sobreprotector y bueno, al no estar el es una medida que hubiera tomado para que sus hijas lo estuvieran.

-¿Y si no estoy de acuerdo?-pregunto ella casi con sarcasmo

-Pues el trono será pasado a la princesa y a su esposo si ella llegara a estar casada-respondió, aquella respuesta dejo a Elsa helada, literalmente

-Su majestad aún tiene tres meses, y una mujer tan bella como usted no le deben faltar pretendientes-dijo el hombre mientras se alistaba para retirarse

-Pero ¿Ya se va?-pregunto ella- no , espere-Elsa caminaba al lado de el intentando que se quedara estático pero no fue así, el siguió caminando- Pero ¿Donde dice que perderé el trono si no me caso?-el hombre metió su mano en su saco y saco una hoja- tome esto es del libro de leyes de Arrendelle es la última pagina-el anciano camino hasta la puerta donde lo esperaba su carruaje.

Elsa si embargo estaba frustrada, demasiado frustrada, enojada, tal vez nerviosa. Eso nuevamente se notaba, sus poderes, eran manifestados sutilmente. Cuando caminaba dejaba un rastro de nieve, parecía escarcha y la temperatura en el castillo comenzó a bajar. ¿Donde encontraría a un futuro Rey que estuviera de acuerdo con solo tener el titulo?.

Anna estaba en su habitación, pero pronto comenzó a sentir algo de frió, decidió ignorarlo hasta que su aliento fue visible, salio de golpe de su habitación buscando a su hermana por todas partes. Una vez que la vio sentada frente a ventana perdida en sus pensamientos supo que algo no estaba bien.

-¿que tienes?-pregunto Anna, Elsa solo suspiro y la miro

-nada que no pueda manejar-dijo autoritaria intentando hacer parecer como si no tuviera nada

-Entonces te diré lo que quería decirte anoche-dijo Anna sentándose a su lado- Ya que me dijiste y aceptaste que sientes algo por Hans, debo decirte que el día de la celebración, Olaf llevó algo a la cocina pensando que era sal, en realidad era veneno. Hans se dio cuenta, y por eso fue que te hizo comer los sandwiches, por eso el termino enfermando-

-Eso hizo ¿por mi?-pregunto la reina-¿Me salvo? parecía no creerlo, su corazón se aceleró un poco- ¿Y por que no me lo dijo?-pregunto ella viendo a Anna quien se reía pues la reina estaba bastante sonrojada.

-Pues, me imagino que sigue sin perder su orgullo-fue lo único que se le vino a la mente a la princesa. Elsa seguía tan sorprendida, parecía la buena y única noticia de todo el día.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hoy me golpearan yo lo se T.T , gracias por sus bonitos mensajes, lo quiero. *-***

La reina estaba frente a la recamara de Hans, después que Anna le dijo que la había salvado, su corazón no dejaba de latir tan rápido, era sofocante, es por eso que debía calmarlo lo más pronto posible. Toco la puerta y el abrió rápido, al ver que era Elsa o pudo evitar ponerse irónico, era la primera vez en todo el día que le hacia caso.

-Oh su majestad que la trae por aquí, no espere su visita-dijo el irónicamente mientras la invitaba a pasar.

-necesito hablar contigo-dijo Elsa entrando al cuarto de Hans

-Ah, después de ignorarme todo el día, y ponerme a hacer las cosas que debería de hacer, ahora quiere hablar-la ironía de Hans, molestó a Elsa

-Si se sintió ignorado no fue mi intención, solo estaba distraída, pero no es a eso lo que vine-contestó algo fría

-Bueno y ¿A que vino?-la verdad es que Hans, tenia algo de curiosidad, a menos que estuviera enfermo, no recordaba otras veces que fuera a verle a si

-Hans,¿Por que me protegiste del veneno que había en mi comida la noche del baile?-la pregunta fue algo directa, dejando a Hans algo desconcertado ya que no entendía. Entonces recordó que Anna sabia la verdad acerca de eso dio un ligero suspiro para luego dedicarle una mirada seria a la reina.

-Fue como pagó de aquel día en que me enferme y usted tuvo la amabilidad de cuidarme- Hans solo dio la respuesta más lógica que se pudo inventar, aquellos ojos azules que lo observaban pronto apareció en ellos una chispa de desilusión, y

-Ya veo-dijo la reina sonriendo fingidamente- que descanses bien-dijo ella saliendo de aquel cuarto, un suspiro se escapo, esa respuesta no es la que necesitaba, no era la que quería oír.

Elsa estaba por entrar a su habitación cuando fue llamada por su hermana menor, Anna parecía preocupada.

-Dejaste esto en la ventana-dijo Anna tendiendo la carta-¿Te tienes que casar?-preguntó con evidente preocupación

-Anna, ahora no quiero hablar de eso-la insistente mirada de la princesa desarmo completamente a Elsa quien abrió la puerta de su recamara y le tendió el brazo a Anna indicándole que debía entrar.

Elsa cerró muy bien la puerta evitando que aquella platica fuera escuchada por extraños.

-Si, debo casarme antes de cumplir los 23-dijo Elsa en un hilo de voz

-Mejor cambiemos de tema-intento animar a su hermana mayor, sabía que ante aquella situación no podría hacer mucho-Vi que saliste del cuarto de huéspedes, ¿Fuiste a verlo? ¿le preguntaste?-

-A eso, la respuesta fue ''Fue como pagó de aquel día en que me enferme y usted tuvo la amabilidad de cuidarme''-intento imitar a Hans, haciendo enfadar a Anna

-Ese tipo-dijo molesta la princesa, la reina solo se encogió de hombros

-Tengo mejores cosas de las cuales preocuparme-guiño un ojo a su hermana

-Si pero yo no-dijo con una sonrisa casi triunfante, Anna sabia como saber si lo que sentía Elsa eran correspondidos.- Me iré a dormir, descansa Elsa- se despidió de su hermana con un abrazó para luego irse fugazmente.

Cuando la reina despertó al día siguiente, lo hizo algo tarde y lo que la despertó fue el golpeteo de su puerta.

-Adelante-ordenó la reina, sentándose en su cama, le sorprendio ver a Gerda llevándole el desayuno

-Debe de estar muy cansada, es mejor que descanse lo más que se pueda, a estado trabajando muy duro-dijo aquella mujer poniendo la bandeja de comida sobre Elsa

-Realmente no tengo idea del porque pero creo que por hoy estará bien que me relaje un poco-dijo Elsa dando un sorbo a su jugo.

Apenas estaba terminando de desayunar cuando una sirvienta entro para decirle que su baño estaba listo, Se levanto, para ir a su baño a verificar, y efectivamente ya estaba todo preparado. Cuando se termino de bañar las sirvientas estaban esperando para vestirle.

Un suspiro algo pesado se hizo notar por parte de la reina, ese día todos estaban portándose demasiado serviciales. Cuando terminaron de arreglarla y la dejaron sola, pudo disfrutar por fin de su soledad, hasta que recordó que tenia que ir a su estudio para comenzar a trabajar.

Al llega noto que Hans no estaba presente, probablemente seguía molesto por el exceso de trabajo del día anterior así que no le dio mucha importancia, ya que no tendría que sentirse mal al verlo y recordar el por que la había salvado, solo para saldar una cuenta pendiente. Así que se puso a trabajar, pues se le había acumulado mucha correspondencia.

A la hora de la comida pidió que le llevaran de comer al estudio, pues necesitaba terminar. Para esa hora aún no había señales de Hans.

Ese día pudo olvidarse del problema sobre su futura boda gracias al papeleo. Cuando terminó se sintió liberada, no tenia hambre por lo que se iba a dormir, pero entonces recordó que no había visto a su sirviente personal en todo el bendito día. Camino hasta la recamara de huéspedes, abrió sin pedir permiso, se dio cuenta que no estaba.

-¿habrá regresado al cuarto de servicio?-se pregunto en voz alta, a si que se dirigió a aquellos cuartos. Un ruido de algunas cosas cayendo al piso llamaron la atención de Elsa, venían del cuarto que se le había otorgado en un principio al castañ Kai apareció frente a la puerta de aquel cuarto.

-Majestad es muy noche debería de estar descansando-dijo Kai con un tono nervioso

-Aún es temprano ¿Pasa algo que yo deba saber?-pregunto ella intentando entrar al cuarto

-No, nada majestad-

-Entonces habrá esa puerta-dijo la reina alzando un ceja

-¿Segura que no quiere ir a descansar?-pregunto nuevamente Kai,

-Segura que no, ahora abra la puerta-

El hombre admitió su derrota, abrió la puerta. Dentro estaba Hans con muchas botellas de Whisky vacías, el olor a alcohol era abundante, el se encontraba sentado, sin camisa, sirviéndose aquel liquido ambarino en un vaso de cristal. El le dedico una mirada gélida a la reina quien seguía de pie en el marco de aquella puerta.

-déjeme a solas con el-pidió ella con voz autoritaria a Kai, quien inmediatamente obedeció. Una vez solos ella camino hasta el, -¿Se puede saber que haces?-pregunto molesta

-Majestad, no creo que este ciega-dijo con una actitud parecida aquella donde mostró su verdadero ser a Anna, lleno de cinismo, de sarcasmo.

- Me puedes decir ¿Por que te cambiaste de habitación sin avisar?-pregunto sin disimular su enojo, su tono de voz exigía una respuesta, Hans solo se limito a verla para luego aporrear el vaso en la pequeña mesa de madera.

-¿Acaso debo de darte explicaciones Elsa?-pregunto el, se notaba su estado, no estaba completamente en sus cinco sentidos.

-Si, si debes, Yo soy la reina y debes de decirme antes-dijo ella, parecía una discusión bastante pareja.

-Sabes, cuando te cases entonces eso deberás decirle a tu esposo-dijo el con desdén,

-¿Te molesta que me case?-fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Elsa

-Si, me molesta, ¿quieres saber por que?-al terminar de hacer esa pregunta un brillo en sus ojos apareció, y comenzó a caminar hacia Elsa, ella al ver la cercanía comenzó inconscientemente a caminar hacia atrás, hasta que topo con la puerta. Los ojos azules se enfrentaban a una mirada castaña, bastante intensa, tanto que casi olvidaba que tenia poderes.

-No-susurro Elsa irritada por la actitud dominante de Hans

-aun así quiero decirle la razón de mi enojo-dijo el con una sarcástica sonrisa, tenia a la reina acorralada. Elsa solo intento voltear para cualquier lado, pero la mano de Hans la detuvo, la tomo por la barbilla e hizo que lo mirara fijamente a los ojos, esos ojos castaños que por alguna razón la estaban haciendo olvidarse de todo. El se acercaba más a ella y bajo su rostro, para posar sus labios en los de la reina.

Elsa estaba más que sorprendida al principio, pero luego poco a poco se dejo llevar por aquel aroma embriagante a Whisky. Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a mover sus labios a la par a los de el. EL fue el que se separó de ella.

-Por que te quiero-fue casi un susurro, pero eso hizo que Elsa reaccionara. Al sentir la manija de la puerta la abrió para escabullirse y correr hasta su habitación. Sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir en cualquier momento.


	13. Chapter 13

**._. Lo siento, una enorme disculpa, no tengo perdón de dios he visto infinidad de veces la película y no puedo creer el error que cometí T.T. La culpa la tiene Tumblr, ayer me la pase viendo imágenes de Hans y Elsa, entonces me encantó una donde Hans claramente se ve castaño y los ojos se le ven cafés, Yo sé perfectamente que es de ojos verdes, y pelirojo, bueno es un castaño con tonalidades rojizas a mi parecer. Entonces en la noche que me puse a terminar la segunda mitad del capi, se quedó tan grabada esa imagen en mi cabeza que lo describí tal cual, mi madre que no comprende lo que hago en la computadora a las 10:50 casi 11, me dijo que me apagaría el módem, y fue ahí cuando escribí tan rápido como pude y ni me acorde de los cabellos castaños/pelirojos ni de los ojos verdes de Hans. Hasta que hoy en la mañana leí el capitulo y luego vi sus Reviews. Ahora pueden lanzarme piedras virtualmente xD (por mi enorme error). Esperó que les guste mucho este capi por que lo hice con mucho amor**

* * *

Estaba sentada en el piso de su habitación, recargada en su puerta, sus manos tapaban la parte inferior de su rostro, el cual tenia un color rojo carmesí, su respiración era agitada y su corazón latía tan rápido.

-Cálmate, respira-se dijo a si misma tratando de apaciguarse, se levantó de piso, y mientras intentaba tranquilizarse, el recuerdo de aquel beso la puso tan intranquila que al tocar la pared, una fina capa de hielo cubrió la habitación, ella solo suspiro al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho- No sientas, no sientas-se repetía a si misma intentando calmarse pero sin resultado.

No pudo dormir casi nada, si conciliaba el sueño se despertaba inmediatamente, fue horrible sentir aquella opresión en el pecho cada vez que ese recuerdo del pelirojo besándola regresaba a su mente.

Claramente había despertado de mal humor, después de desayunar en el comedor junto con Anna, fue otra vez a encerrarse a su estudio, donde su puso a pensar como es que Hans se había enterado sobre la boda.

Kai, entró con una taza de Té, pero la reina no se dio cuenta de la presencia del hombre, pues estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos.

-Su majestad, he traído algo de Té-dijo amablemente Kai, dejando la taza en el escritorio de la reina.

-A, si-dijo algo confundida ya que no le había puesto atención-Kai, dígale a Anna que venga de inmediato-ordenó ella, en menos de cinco minuto Anna tocaba a la puerta

-¿Puedo pasar?-pregunto dudosa, ya que se imaginaba la razón por la cual era llamada

-Claro-respondió fríamente la reina, la princesa entró a la habitación algo nerviosa-¿Anna, tu dijiste algo acerca de que tengo que casarme?-preguntó la reina casi segura de la respuesta.

-Bueno, así como decir...mmm-se quedó callada por la forma tan directa que la veía Elsa

-¿Dijiste algo o no?-pregunto en tono autoritario y aún más fuerte

-Si, lo siento pero yo solo quería ayudarte-dijo sinceramente la princesa, dejando desarmada a la reina, era su hermana menor y si cometía muchas locuras, pero no lo hacía con mala intención

Hay Anna ¿Que voy a hacer contigo?-suspiro Elsa sosteniendo el puente de su nariz

-Perdón, pero solo quería ayudarte-

-Ven, siéntate- dijo la reina más serena, mientras Anna arrastraba una silla al lado de Elsa,

-¿Pasó algo por lo cual me vas a regañar y terminaré castigada por el resto de mi vida?-pregunto dramáticamente Anna

-Si pasó algo, y no creo que tu castigo duré tanto-explico la reina ya no pudo continuar, pues nuevamente su corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte y sus mejillas enrojecieron.

-¿se besaron?-pregunto Anna al ver la reacción de la reina, Elsa al escuchar lo que dijo Anna llevo sus manos a la boca de su hermana para evitar que hablará

-Cállate-susurró aún más roja, Anna retiro las manos de Elsa de su boca.

-Entonces ¿si se besaron?-insistía en saber la respuesta la princesa

-que te calles-susurró nuevamente la reina

-Esta bien, tomaré eso como un si-Anna seguía observando la cara de su hermana, pues parecía un tomate.

Las puertas del estudio de par en par, Era Hans, caminaba como si nada hacia su silla para continuar con el papeleo,

-Buenos días su majestad, Anna-dijo el mientras comenzaba a trabajar

-buenos días-respondió en un susurró la reina, su hermana solo reía tontamente de ella. Hans, dirigió una mirada a su majestad, pero ella solo la esquivó, evitando tener todo contacto con el.

-Bueno, yo lamento dejarlos pero tengo cosas que hacer-dijo Anna levantándose

-Tu no vas a ningún lado-replicó la reina, Anna solo rodó los ojos y regresó a su lugar. Y los tres estuvieron sentados, por bastante tiempo, aproximadamente tres horas, parecían milenos para Elsa, y millones de Años para Anna. El lugar llenó de un ambiente tenso. Esto se terminó hasta que Anna no pudo soportarlo más, se levanto de golpe.

-Me harte, ya no puedo más, siento que me asfixiaré aquí adentro-se quejó Anna

-Siéntate-ordenó Elsa

-No, yo me voy. Es muy incomodo estar con ustedes dos-se quejó Anna, pero antes de salir se dio vuelta para enfrentar a Hans y a su hermana quienes la miraban- Hans te debo una disculpa, la verdad es que Elsa si tiene que casarse, pero aún no hay candidato-al terminar de decir esto se fue lo más pronto posible.

-¿Así que eso fue lo que te dijo?-pregunto Elsa, algo divertida y nerviosa, por aquel pequeño comentario el había hecho tanto alboroto

-Si, dijo que se casaría muy pronto, ¿entonces si se casará o no?-dijo sonando desinteresado, mientras continuaba con su papeleo

-Pensé que hoy no vendría-dijo ella sin mirarlo, para evitar que viera su coloración rojiza en su cara, odiaba eso.

-Eso no tiene que ver nada que ver con la pregunta, es de mala educación evadir un tema y aún más si se habla sin ver a la gente-Elsa odiara también que el conociera la etiqueta, y se la recordara en los peores momento como este. Ella volteo hacia la dirección de Hans pero tapo con su manos sus mejillas.

-debo de casarme-contesto secamente, pero sin verlo directamente a la cara.

-¿debe?-alzó una ceja Hans, al ver el comportamiento de la reina

-Si debo y deja de hacer tantas preguntas-dijo Elsa con desesperación prefería mil veces el ambiente tenso.

-¿Por que esta roja?-sabía que eso la iba a molestar pero no se imagino a que punto

-Ya! Basta. Es su culpa. Yo no estaría roja si no fuera por que ayer se emborracho hasta tal grado de besarme y decir cosas, que claramente son mentira -dijo molesta,ese comentario fue directo al orgullo de Hans.

-¿Por que dice que son mentira?-pregunto Serio, mientras se levantaba de su asiento y comenzaba a caminar hacia Elsa

-Por que, debe de ser una mentira-dijo ella molesta-No se me acerque o lo congelo-dijo amenazante alzando su brazo hacia el pelirojo, pero Hans no parecía importarle, camino hasta que la mano de la reina puro tocarlo, el tomo la mano de Elsa y la puso contra su pecho.

-Adelante, congele mi corazón-dijo desafiante, Ella solo frunció el ceño, y su mano comenzó a enfriarse, pero suspiro amargamente

-No puedo-dijo ella retirando su brazo, para abrazarse a si misma y bajar la mirada, odiaba ser débil ante el.

Hans aprovecho para caminar hasta ella y tomarla desprevenida en sus brazos, la abrazo algo brusco, pero pudo sentir descongelarse una parte de ella, se acerco a su oreja.

-No era mentira, recuerdo todo y lo que dije no es mentira-Hans estaba frente a la puerta pero la reina estaba de espaldas por lo que no supo que Kai estaba en la puerta completamente sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar, Hans ni se inmuto en decirle que alguien estaba en la puerta. Cuando Kai tiro la bandeja que traía en las manos por la sorpresa, fue entonces cuando Elsa se dio cuenta. Nuevamente el rojo intenso regresó a su cara.

-Lo siento por interrumpir majestad-dijo Kai mientras cerraba la puerta y recogía lo que había tirado.


	14. Chapter 14

-Lo hiciste a propósito-dijo ella molesta, empujado a Hans para apartarlo.

-¿Usted Cree?-preguntó irónicamente, le dedico una sonrisa demasiado sarcástica, lo que molesto aún más a Elsa. El semblante de la reina cambio por completo, estaba seria, y muy enojada.

-Basta-gritó Elsa, desvaneciendo la tonta sonrisa del rostro de Hans- No estoy para juegos tontos, puedo perder el Trono de Arrendelle como para estar perdiendo mi tiempo peleando contigo-dijo molesta mientras salía de la habitación y azotaba la puerta. El solo la vio salir y el regaño que acababa de recibir le recordó aquellos regaños de su padre, cuando lo interrumpía en asuntos importantes o le pedía que fuera a jugar con el.

Hans sabía que la reina no regresaría y tendría que hacer aún más trabajo. El fue hasta el cómodo asiento de la reina y comenzó a Leer las cartas, pero una llamó su atención, pues tenia el sello real de las islas del sur, lo que le pareció extraño, pues desde que se enfermó aquel día que la reina estuvo cuidando de el, no había recibido ninguna.

Abrió la carta y comenzó a leerla, cuando termino la arrugó, golpeo su puño contra el escritorio con tal fuerza que la taza de té que estaba en una esquina de este se cayó y se estrello contra el piso. Sin mencionar que un moretón apareció en su mano, en la parte con la cual golpeo el mueble.

La reina no se había alejado mucho del estudio por lo que pudo escuchar a la perfección el golpe y el ruido que hizo la taza al caer, ella pensó que algo le había pasado a Hans asi que sin pensarlo se regreso para verificar que todo estuviera bien.

Cuando llegó pudo ver que Hans estaba a punto de tirar la carta a la chimenea.

-¿Que es lo que dice esa carta?-pregunto la reina seria esperando una respuesta

-Nada que sea de interés para usted-dijo el sin dejar de observar las llamas de la chimenea, sus intenciones eran claras, así que sin pensarlo mucho la tiro al fuego. Elsa corrió hasta la chimenea para apagarla con un montículo de nieve que hizo caer, para aplastar las llamas y erradicarlas. Se inclino hacia la chimenea y buscó entre la nieve aquella carta, aunque por la nieve la tinta estaba algo corrida y por el fuego algunas partes eran inexistentes, lo que quedaba se podía leer sin problemas.

La reina la tomo en sus manos y comenzó a leerla en voz baja, pero llegó un punto en el cual dejar de leer y darse vuelta para encarar a Hans, el solo la miraba serio, ella volteo a verlo sorprendida, se imagino muchas cosas pero no eso.

-Lo siento, lamento su perdida-dijo Elsa sin observarlo, ella se levantó pero no se atrevía a voltear.

-No lo sienta, si yo no lo hago, usted tampoco debería-dijo tan frió y molestó como pudo-¿Me imagino que ira a la coronación del nuevo rey?-El comentario hizo que Elsa se pusiera pensativa.

-Lo que más le afecta de la carta no es la muerte de su padre, si no la coronación de su hermano-Elsa no lo entendía, como alguien podía ser como Hans, ante todo sigue obsesionado con ser rey.

-¿Y eso es algo malo?, solo deseo algo que es imposible. Si antes seria difícil ahora en mi situación de sirviente es algo que jamás tendré. Es como decir que usted es normal, ¿cuando era joven no envidio a Anna por ser normal?-Aquellas preguntas era como si Elsa fuera transparente y Hans viera a través de ella, todas aquellas inseguridades que algún día tuvo.

-Si, pero-no pudo defenderse pues el continuo hablando

-O ¿Acaso no sintió miedo cuando fue su coronación al no poder controlar sus poderes, Mientras Anna se preocupaba de cosas tan tontas como enamorarse?- el sonaba altanero y mantenía su actitud orgullosa y prepotente

-Al ser el primogénito en una familia real, sabes que debes renunciar a tus propios intereses para poner los de tu pueblo, eso implica madurar aún más rápido que otros jóvenes de tu edad. Es mi obligación como reina sentir miedo, pero no mostrarlo para tener protegidos a mis súbditos, pensar que mis acciones los afectaran para bien o para mal a mi pueblo. Anna por su parte tiene más libertades, pero es un rol que tenemos que asumir, si ella hubiera sido la mayor entonces otro caso sería, pero debemos aprender a vivir en la posición que nacimos- ella explico serena y calmada,

-Entonces quiere decir que debo aprender a vivir como...-la reina lo interrumpió intentando terminar la discusión

-Eras el ultimó de los príncipes de las islas del sur, pero tenias un titulo y tu ambición hizo que lo perdieras, lo que yo trato de decirte es que dejes de complicarte y aceptes las cosas de una buena vez, tu hermano mayor será coronado Rey, como debe de ser y punto-

-Es muy fácil decirlo-comentó irónico el ojiverde, Ella lo observo detalladamente-Estoy seguro que cuando Klaus sea rey de las islas del sur vendrá a visitarla solo para burlarse de mi-

-Si fueras Rey ¿que es lo que harías?-parecía no ser un simple capricho eso de ser Rey, pero la reina quería estar segura.

-Me aseguraría de ir de vez en cuando al pueblo para ver a los aldeanos, reforzaría el comercio y compraría más barcos para agilizar ,tendría juntas con los dignatarios para ver que podemos hacer para que sus naciones se beneficien y la nuestra tenga ganancias-

-Realmente no eres malo, pero tu obsesión por ser Rey es enfermiza-la reina parecía comprender aún más el comportamiento de Hans, mucho de lo que hacía solo era para llamar la atención de las personas.

-''Era enfermiza'', se que no seré Rey así que ya no me importa, lo único que quería era demostrarle a mi padre y a mis hermanos que sería importante y pondría en alto el nombre de las islas del sur-había sinceridad en ese comentario, pero Elsa no podía simplemente creerle como si nada hubiera pasado, no podía olvidar que el había intentado matarla.

-¿de verdad ya no quiere ser Rey?-era la curiosidad de Elsa quien tomaba la iniciativa en esa pregunta. Ante esta pregunta Hans la miro sorprendido.

-Mi padre esta muerto, mi hermano mayor pronto será coronado Rey, a ninguno de los dos les importará de todos modos-explico Hans

-Puede dejar de hablar de su padre, como si se tratará de un objeto-pidió la reina llevándose una mano a su brazo, a manera de abrazarse a si misma-Si usted hubiera nacido en otra familia probablemente seria un buen rey-

-Realmente lo que me molesta es que no me informaron que mi padre había muerto, eso solo es como confirmación que ya no pertenezco a la familia real de las islas del sur-sonrió amargamente al terminar de hablar.

-Hans-la reina lo miro y sus ojos se encontraron, la mirada azul de la reina y los ojos verdes de Hans- Se que no tiene nada que ver con esto, pero realmente necesito saber la razón por la cual me salvaste en el baile de Anna-exigió de una manera más amable que las anteriores.

El alzó una ceja, jamás lo dejaría en paz hasta que no le dijera la verdad, exhalo con suavidad, dándose por vencido si iría a la cárcel de vuelta a las islas del sur sería en ese momento, no soportaría escuchar de nuevo esa pregunta.

-Usted gana, le diré la verdad y nada más que solo la verdad-dijo en tono de burla para luego suspirar y continuar hablando- Cuando mi padre dicto mi sentencia no me importó mucho pues tenia un plan, y ese plan era matarla-ella lo observaba con extrañeza mientras el seguía hablando normal y fluidamente como si le contara un cuento a un niño pequeño- traje conmigo un pequeño recipiente con veneno, pero no pensaba usarlo pronto ya que todos sospecharían de mi. El día que enfermé no esperé verla, pero en cambio no solo la vi, si no se quedó conmigo hasta que la fiebre bajo, bien ese día desistí de querer matarla así que lance lejos ese recipiente, pero Olaf lo encontró y lo llevó a la cocina, cuando me di cuenta que le había puesto veneno a su comida no pensé en otra cosa así que me la comí, por que usted no es alguien que deba morir, es una reina bastante responsable, amable etcétera-lo dijo sin la menor importancia la reina estaba ofendida, le acababa de declarar que quería matarla ''por tercera vez'' y lo hizo como si tuvieran una charla tranquila en medio del desayuno.

-¿Entonces me salvaste por ser buena persona?-pregunto incrédula ante la actitud de Hans.

-Y por que es hermosa-dijo el tomando la barbilla de Elsa con cuidado

-Hablar con usted es imposible-dijo ella molesta, pero el no pudo evitar sonreír cautivadoramente.

-Sabe, me acabo de dar cuenta que cuando usted esta enojada me habla con respeto-ella lo miro enojada, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver la manera en la que el pelirojo sonreía, ella solo quito la mano de Hans de su barbilla- Sabe, no la mataría ni por que me ofertaran un trono-dijo el observando aquellos ojos azules que lo veían sorprendidos,

-¿Por que?-pregunto la reina dando un paso atrás

-Solo confórmese con saber que no le haría daño a usted nunca y que no dejaré que alguien lo haga- hablaba serio con determinación, Elsa solo se le quedó mirando por poco tiempo para luego suspirar.

-Espero que lo que diga sea cierto. Si tanto quiere ser Rey de Arrendelle, adelante, pero algo si le advierto, después de la boda usted seguirá durmiendo en el cuarto de huéspedes- dijo ella mientras salia, pero al hacerlo pudo darse cuenta de que Anna estaba parada en la puerta con un vaso escuchando todo, al lado de ella estaban Kai y Gerda, quienes festejaban, hasta que vieron salír a Elsa.


	15. Chapter 15

**Perdon por haberme tardado tanto, :c no lo vuelvo a hacer, espero que les guste este capitulo, por que fue el que más se me ha dificultado, lo juro. Bueno yo actualizo de cada dos a tres días pero se me han presentado unos problemas que puede que dificulten que actualice rápidamente, pero trataré de hacerlo cuando tenga tiempo. Prometo no tardarme tanto :c, el Próximo capitulo es la boda de Anna. **

Habían pasado varios días desde que Elsa había decidido su matrimonio con Hans, las invitaciones fueron enviadas inmediatamente y las reacciones fueron muy variadas. Los primeros en mostrarse reacios hacia la decisión de la reina fueron los dignatarios, quienes no entendían el precipitado acto y por lo cual los tres por separado hicieron llegar cartas para pedir hablar con la reina de Arrendelle.

Elsa caminaba majestuosa hacia la sala donde sería llevada a cabo aquella junta, los dignatarios aguardaban pacientes a la llegada de la reina. Ella empujo la puerta y la abrió de par en par.

-Buenos días caballeros- dijo ella a los tres hombres que permanecían sentados, ellos al verla se pusieron de pie dando una ligera reverencia.-Me alegra verlos, espero que puedan entender la actual situación cuando terminemos de hablar-dijo ella mientras tomaba asiento

-Su majestad, ¿realmente no le preocupa que el pueda hacer algo en su contra al ser Rey?-pregunto el hombre regordete de cabello negro, parecía preocupado

-No tienen de que preocuparse, tome las medidas adecuadas, aparte tengo que explicarles el por que decidí hacerlo, si no lo hago pensarán que estoy demente-En la mesa había un libro que ella tomó, buscaba una pagina en especificó y una vez que la encontró la mostró a los tres hombres. Ellos leían curiosos, cuando terminaron de leer parecían complacidos

-debo decirle que es magnifico lo que ha hecho, esto la vuelve intocable-dijo el dignatario alto y delgado

-¿Majestad pero por que casarse con alguien que intentó asesinarla?-pregunto el hombre barbudo, de complexión gordita y de cabello negro y largo.

-Buenos, hace poco un consejero de mi padre se presento ante mi dando me un recado por parte del antiguo Rey, el cual decía que yo debería de estar casada a los 23 años, pero con quien me casará solo tendría el titulo de Rey, yo tendría que seguir encargándome de Arrendelle en todo sentido. Como saben el recién fallecido Rey de las Islas del Sur hizo que Hans pagara sus culpas y lo envió a Arrendelle como un sirviente, desde el tiempo en que el ha estado aquí pude comprender el por que tenia esa obsesiva idea de convertirse en Rey y es el único que conozco que haría lo que fuera por volver a tener un titulo y por conservarlo-explicaba la reina segura de su plan, aunque las razones que ella argumentaba no eran todas.

En aquel papel, se podía leer el decreto que había hecho la reina _''Desde Hoy la reina Elsa de Arrendelle dicta, que el futuro rey solo conservará dicho titulo mientras ella sea la gobernante del Reino. De haber algún imprevisto que haga que la Reina Elsa no pueda fungir como máxima autoridad, el trono sera entregado a la princesa Anna de Arrendelle. Si llegase a haber príncipe heredero, el podrá tomar el cargo reinante hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad''. _El dignatario de figura esbelta tomo la palabra.

-Su majestad, me siento más tranquilo al ver la verdadera intención de su boda con Hans-

-Era mi deber como reina mantenerlos al tanto de la situación en Arrendelle para que sus naciones estuvieran en calma al ver que alguien que consideran una amenaza fuera coronado Rey- explicaba gentilmente la reina esperando que concluyera pronto la reunión.

-Entonces Reina Elsa, la veremos dentro de una semana en la boda de la princesa-dijo el hombre de cabellera negra larga quien fue el primero en levantarse de su asiento, despues se levantaron los siguientes dos dignatarios. Haciendo una ligera reverencia antes de partir.

-Los veré en dos semanas-dijo ella mientras veía a los tres hombres salir, sonrió con amargura al recordar que aquella frase la había dicho antes, fue cuando sus padres tuvieron que ir de viaje y nunca regresaron, suspiro amargamente, pero ese seria un día largo, por lo que no había tiempo que perder, ella se levanto y se dirigió rápidamente al cuarto de Anna, sin antes pasar a ver el reloj.

Cuando llego al cuarto de Anna, no dudo en tocar,pensó en que debería de hablar con ella para aclarar las cosas, ya que desde el día en que Elsa decidió casarse con Hans, la princesa no paraba de bombardearla con preguntas o argumentos sobre el pro que no debería de casarse con el.

-Anna, abre-dijo la reina al ver que su hermana no abría la puerta.

-No lo haré-dijo Anna

-Abre inmediatamente Anna-dijo algo enojada la reina

-Gerda abre-dijo claramente Anna dentro de la habitación, la mujer fue a abrir de inmediato

-Su majestad, adelante-dijo Gerda abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Anna para dejar entrar a Elsa, la reina no entendía por que estaban varias sirvientas en aquella habitación hasta que en medio de todas pudo ver a Anna con un hermoso vestido blanco. Era realmente bello, el corsé era entallado lo que dejaba ver la delgada figura de Anna y la falda era amplia y lisa, la tela estaba cubierta por una tela translucida que tenia algunos brillos.

-Anna por que no me avisaste que te probarías el vestido-dijo impresionada la reina por la belleza que presentaba su hermana y aún mas con ese vestido

-Por que estabas ocupada-dijo algo sentida, la princesa. Elsa suspiro al ver la reacción de Anna

-Pueden salir-dijo la reina refiriéndose a las sirvientas que ayudaban con el vestido.

-Con su permiso majestad-dijo Gerda con una reverencia al salir de la habitación

-Anna, lo siento por parecer algo fría contigo últimamente, pero imaginé que en todo momento me cuestionarías nuevamente sobre la decisión que tomé-

-Si lo iba a hacer, pero después te diría que quisiera que estuvieras conmigo cuando me probara el vestido de novia-Elsa sonrió conmovida,

-Quiero decirte que en dos semanas Kristoff será el hombre más afortunado de Arrendelle al tener como esposa a una mujer como tu-dijo Elsa dándole un abrazo a Anna,

-¿que es eso?-pregunto la princesa deshaciendo el abrazo, para señalar el papel que tenia Elsa en una mano.

-Ah, esto es un mandato real, lo acabo de dictar-dijo tendiéndoselo a Anna quien estaba curiosa por ver de que se trataba, con cuidado lo abrió y comenzó a leerlo. Cuando Anna terminó de leerlo le dedico una mirada de asombro a la reina

-¿Piensas en tener pronto hijos con Hans?-pregunto algo confundida la princesa

-Por su puesto que no-dijo casi en un grito la reina mientras su cara se tornaba de color carmesí -te lo mostré por que quería que vieras lo del principio. Se que has estado enojada por que piensas que estoy confiando muy pronto en el pero en realidad esto también me asusta y tuve que tomar medidas precautorias por que no confío en el completamente-

-Pues para no confiar en Hans no dudaste en que el se encargará de los arreglos de su boda contigo-dijo Anna intentando contradecir a ELsa

-Anna, casarme jamas ha sido mi mayor ilusión, estoy demasiado ocupada con cosas importantes, el puede encargarse perfectamente de eso-explico la reina

-Elsa, en cierto modo, aunque deteste la idea de que Hans sea el futuro rey de Arrendelle, confió en que lo podrás amaestrar, para que sea un buen rey-Anna dio unas ligeras palmadas en el hombro de su hermana- Y estoy consiente que lo hiciste como ultimo recurso para seguir teniendo el trono-

-Bueno, lo único que me preocupa un poco es la reacción que tienen las personas cuando se enteran de con quien me casaré-

-No será el único Rey con antecedentes, escuche que el actual rey de Corona fue un ladrón-dijo pensativa Anna

-Eso no me tranquiliza-dijo Elsa viendo a la princesa seriamente-Tengo que ir a terminar el papeleo, le diré a Gerda que venga a ayudarte a desvestirte-dijo la reina mientras salía, pero antes de hacerlo se dio la vuelta-Seras la novia más bella de Arrendelle- esto causo una sonrisa en Anna.

La reina caminaba ahora hasta su estudio, al entrar se dio cuenta que Hans estaba adentro. Y estaba hundido en sus pensamientos, tanto que ni si quiera la noto cuando ella entró.

¿En que piensas?-pregunto ella observándolo extrañada, el solo dirigió sus ojos hasta donde se encontraba la reina de pie.

-Su majestad, ¿recuerda cuando le dije que no había necesidad de que enviara una invitación a las islas del sur?-pregunto el con tono insidioso, ella solo se mordió el labio al recordar que lo había olvidado

-Si ¿que sucede con ese asunto?-dijo con seguridad, claramente estaba mintiendo, y eso se reflejaba en la manera en que jugueteaba con sus manos juntas

-¿Envió la invitación?-pregunto esperando la respuesta de la reina

-Si le soy sincera no lo recuerdo-seguía mintiendo, pues recordaba a la perfección haberla enviado

-Está mintiendo-recrimino el, al parecer molesto-Me está hablando formalmente otra vez- el solo suspiro con pesadez y la observo con aburrimiento.

-Tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza-se defendió la reina

- recuerdo que alguna vez dijo que no había espacio para mis 12 hermanos,y quiero que sepa que están complacidos en haber sido invitados por usted y los 12 tienen intenciones de venir-ella solo mostró asombro en su mirada

-Fue un error mio, así que no hay problema en que vengan-dijo ella seria

-Por cierto, mande a traer esto desde las Islas del sur-dijo mostrando le una pequeña caja de madera, que deposito en el escritorio, ella solo la observo Tómela, es para usted-dijo el viendo la reacción de Elsa, al principio algo indecisa, pero luego caminó hasta el escritorio y tomo la caja en sus manos

-¿Que es?-pregunto sin haberla abierto

-véalo, es un regalo de bodas- la reina abrió la caja, adentro un relicario de oro, en el centro había un zafiro, lo saco con cuidado observandolo detalladamente

-Es muy bonito-dijo ella sin ver a Hans

-Era de mi madre, ella me dijo que debería dárselo a la mujer con la que me casará-explicó el algo desinteresado, un pequeño silencio incomodo se hizo presente

-Gracias-dijo Elsa depositando el relicario nuevamente en la caja, ella estaba algo extrañada, pues no se imaginaba algo asi, no sabia como reaccionar ante esto-no tenia por que hacerlo, tengo que irme-fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente para poder escapar de Hans, se había vuelto algo bochornoso el hablar con el, y eso era incomodo para ella, pues se estaba acostumbrando a que su cara tomara un color rojizo con cualquier situación que involucrará al pelirojo.


	16. Chapter 16

El gran día había llegado, el castillo era adornado minuciosamente, cada detalle era hermoso y no era más, una de las celebraciones más importantes en Arrendelle se llevaría a cabo. La boda de la princesa Anna.

El fiordo estaba abarrotado de embarcaciones llegadas desde otros lugares. La gente del pueblo estaba entusiasmada con la primer boda Real celebrada en años.

La reina y la princesa se encontraban en la entrada de la iglesia, Anna estaba con una enorme y reluciente sonrisa, llevaba su cabello semirecogido, tenia una trenza que fungía como una diadema y el demás cabello permanecía suelto. Detrás de la trenza estaba colocado el velo. El hermoso vestido blanco resaltaba el color de su cabello.

-Anna-dijo Elsa débilmente volteando a ver a su hermana, la princesa al ver que su hermana le hablo ella volteo a verla, Elsa abrazó a Anna, la peliroja parecía sorprendida ya que la reina no era alguien muy afectiva.

-te quiero-dijo Anna, y su respiración comenzó a entrecortarse, Elsa se separo de ella pues la respiración de Anna solo significaba que sus lagrimas pronto comenzarían a salir.

-No llores, te vez muy hermosa como para que tus lagrimas salgan hoy-dijo Elsa poniendo una mano en la puerta de la iglesia, lista para abrirla

-Espera-dijo Anna tomando la mano de su hermana- Quiero que sepas que estoy feliz de que hoy estés conmigo-ambas mostraron una sonrisa, y Anna abrió la puerta de la iglesia y pude ver hasta el otro extremo a Kristoff quien la esperaba paciente.

Ambas comenzaron a caminar hacia el altar, algunos invitados no pudieron evitar soltar una pequeña risilla al ver a la reina entregar a su hermana, eso era algo extraño. Elsa no dejaba de ver la expresión de de felicidad que tenia Anna en el rostro, Anna no dejaba de ver a Kristoff. El parecía alguien más con aquellas ropas que usaba, una taje de gala blanco, parecido al traje que usada el Rey de Arrendelle. Tenia una banda dorada que atravesaba su torso de forma diagonal. Su cabello rubio permanecía peinado como siempre algo alborotado, pero para Anna lucia perfecto.

Cuando llegaron ambas hasta el, Elsa entrego a Anna a Kristoff, y se colocó en un costado de la pareja observando la ceremonia que se llevaba a cabo, por alguna razón la reina desvió la mirada hacia las bancas donde los invitados se encontraban, buscando inconscientemente a Hans, lo encontró en una de las filas traseras. El sonrió orgulloso al ver que la reina lo estaba viendo, ella solo lo observo extrañada y regreso la mirada a al frete, pero con frecuencia regresaba la vista a donde estaba el pelirojo. Así fue un intercambio de miradas entre ambos que se llevaba a cabo en medio de la boda.

Elsa era quien llevaba los anillos, Cuando el sacerdote los pidio, ella estaba distraída volteando a ver a Hans,

-Su majestad, los anillos-dijo el sacerdote haciéndola reaccionar,algo sonrojada al verse en evidencia, tendió la pequeña caja abierta que mostraba los anillos de matrimonio a Anna.

-Yo, Anna te acepto a Ti Kristoff como esposo, prometo serte fiel...am-la princesa hacía un enorme esfuerzo por recordar los votos, mientras ponía el anillo en el dedo de el rubio- A, si. En la salud y en la enfermedad, y todos los días de mi vida juro respetarte y amarte- al terminar de decir los votos un poco transquiversados, mostró una sonrisa triunfante. Kristoff por su parte la miro algo confundido pues no eran los votos que habían practicado. Se en congio de hombros y comenzó a recitarlos.

-Yo,Kristoff te acepto a ti Anna como mi esposa, prometo serte fiel en la salud y en la enfermedad y todos los días de mi vida juro amarte y respetarte-el había terminado de poner el anillo a Anna

-Que dios los guíe en una vida sacra, yo los declaro Marido y mujer. Desde hoy será príncipe de Arrendelle junto a su esposa la princesa Anna. Pueden darse un beso- dijo el sacerdote hacía la pareja de recién casados

Ambos se dieron un tierno beso que hizo suspirar a más de una dama ante la tierna escena que presenciaban. Aplausos se hicieron sonar en la iglesia en la salida de los novios.

El castillo estaba preparado y listo cuando los invitados llegaban de la ceremonia religiosa. Los recién casados llegaron junto con la reina, en el castillo ya estaba Hans esperándolos.

-Kristoff, tengo puesta en ti toda mi confianza, y se que cuidaras a Anna, debo decirles que estoy feliz por ambos-dijo Elsa amablemente-Yo me encargaré de los invitados, tu saluda a las personas que te saluden y trata de relajarte al hablar con ellos-Elsa dio un consejo a su cuñado pues sabia a la perfección que no era muy sociable.

-Elsa, yo estaré con el, no te preocupes-dijo Anna

-Su majestad, acompáñeme un momento-dijo Hans interrumpiendo por completo mientras tomaba por el brazo a la reina y la alejaba de los recién casados, cuando estuvieron algo lejos el pudo hablar-quiero decirle que dicen que habrá una tormenta- dijo el haciendo que ella lo viera preocupada

-Sea como sea, no quiero que especules esa noticia, pase lo que pase me are responsable, pero no altere a nadie-dijo ella intentando evadirlo

-majestad se ve hermosa y aún más con el relicario que le obsequie-dijo el con una sonrisa triunfante pues sabía que eso sonrojaría a la reina

-basta-dijo ella sin sonrojarse lo que sorprendio a Hans- necesito que hoy se comporte, muy gentilmente, tanto como cuando no sabía como era en realidad-

-¿tanto le molesta que le haga cumplidos?-pregunto algo ofendido

-No, solo que necesito que hoy no me haga salir de mis cabales, usted suele ser alguien desesperante y me gustaría solo por hoy disfrutar la felicidad de Anna al máximo, sin enojos y sin imprevistos-dijo la reina intentando sonar comprensible.

-Entonces majestad, estoy a sus ordenes-dijo el con una reverencia tomando su personalidad encantadora, aquella que cautivo a Anna.

-gracias, pero no sea exagerado-dijo a regañadientes al ver que nuevamente los invitados los observaban.

El baile, la cena, todo estuvo magnifico, todo hasta que la tormenta entro. Una ráfaga de viento muy fuerte hizo que una ventana se abriera y se azotara, el viento realmente soplaba con fuerza. Algunos invitados se sorprendieron al ver la fuerza del viento.

-le advertí que habría tormenta-dijo el ganándose una mirada fulminante de la reina

-Lo se-dijo ella, mientras caminaba hacia la ventana que había sido abierta por el viento, desde ahí se veía la fuerza del viento que meneaba los barcos como si fueran pequeños barcos de papel-Cierren la ventana-dijo a los guardias que estaban más cerca de ella.

-Elsa, los invitados no podrán salir del castillo-dijo Anna con preocupación

-Kai, Gerda-le llamo la reina a ambos- Por favor arreglen todas las habitaciones disponibles del castillo-ambos asintieron mientras algunos sirvientes les seguían -Necesito que se calmen-dijo Elsa dirigiéndose a los invitados quienes parecían inquietos- Por su seguridad deberán permanecer en el castillo, en estos momentos están arreglando habitaciones para que puedan pernoctar aquí-

Las reacciones fueron diversas, la servidumbre permanecía ocupada mientras Elsa hacia cuentas sobre cuantas habitaciones se necesitaba. Hacía falta una, pero volteo a ver a Hans.

-Me temo que hoy dormirá en la recamara de servicio-dijo ella

-Tenga por seguro que no lo are- su respuesta fue algo desafiante

-Claro que si lo hará, necesito una recamara más y es la usted esta ocupando-dijo ella retomando su autoridad

-Dormiré en otra recamara pero no la de servicio-

-me parece bien-dijo Elsa, dudando pues eso había sido muy fácil

-dormiré en su recamara-declaro el en voz baja solo para que ella escuchara

-No, no lo haras-dijo ella molesta

-Si, a menos que quiera que ahora, en este preciso momento anuncie la cancelación de la boda-

-No se atrevería-dijo ella bastante molesta, el solo le respondió con un sonrisa y una mirada desafiante

-Véame-dijo el pelirojo mientras caminaba hacia en medio de la multitud- Buenas noches, damas y caballeros, se que esperan con ansias la boda de la reina de Arrendelle pero me temo que-

-No, no, basta-dijo ella caminando rápidamente hacia donde estaba el -esta bien, puedes dormir donde quieras-dijo ella cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de el

-Bueno amables invitados, espero verlos con ansias en mi boda con la reina Elsa de Arrendelle-dijo el con una sonrisa, los invitados parecían algo confundidos pero no le dieron mucha importancia de hecho le aplaudieron, Elsa solo estaba observándolo enojada, muy enojada. Anna y kristoff apenas entendian lo que queria tratar de hacer Hans con eso.

Era media noche y las alcobas terminaban de estar en perfecto estado para que los invitados estuvieran en ellas. Y Kai se encargaba de mostrarles a los invitados sus alcobas. Kristoff y Anna estaban compartian una mientras Elsa estaba en la suya buscando ropa para dormir-

-Dejeme decirle que su cama es muy comoda- dijo Hans mientras se dejaba caer en ella

-Se que es comoda por que es mía-dijo ella sin voltearlo a ver, ya con las cosas necesarias -descance-dijo ella secamente mientras caminaba hacia la puerta,

-¿donde dormira?-pregunto el con una sonrisa vastante visible, disfrutaba molestarla

-Es claro que no con usted-dijo ella mientras abria rapidamente, salia y cerraba la puerta.


	17. Chapter 17

_Aunque sabía que el no debía de estar ahí, ahí se encontraba. Había venido aclarando obligado por sus 12 hermanos mayores, a pedir un sincera disculpa a Arrendelle sin mencionar los obsequios que fueron traídos desde las Islas del sur como compensación._

_Y ahí estaba la reina acompañada por Anna quien se situaba al lado de la reina , ambas viendo a Hans pelear consigo mismo para pedir la disculpa, era evidente en su mirada que no estaba en lo mínimo arrepentido de lo que había hecho. Pero aún así su boca soltaba palabras de disculpa. Anna divagaba su vista por la habitación. Elsa solo se limitaba a escuchar las evidente farsa del joven príncipe, hasta que llegó un punto en el cual tantas mentiras eran demasiado._

_-No tiene que seguir-dijo Elsa severa, portándose como la reina que realmente era, y tomando fuerza de su titulo-es obvio que solo esta tomándonos el pelo, no tiene que seguir y yo no tengo por que escuchar sus mentiras, tengo asuntos que atender, y como ya me lo han informado sus el mayor hermanos permanecerá aquí por tres días, ¿no es así?-la reina realmente estaba en su papel_

_-Bien, mi reina creo que es bastante inteligente de su parte ahorrarme humillación y evitar que usted pierda su tiempo- habló algo arrogante el joven príncipe._

_-con permiso-dijo Elsa caminando hacia la puerta elegante y regia, deslizándose sobre el suelo haciendo frotar la capa de fina tela translucida, al poner su mano e intentar abrir la puerta, sintió un ligero contacto._

_-Yo le abro-dijo el poniendo su mano sobre la de la reina, lo hizo con un tono serio, algo diferente a como sonaba dando su discurso de disculpa. Elsa con asombro dirigió sus enormes ojos azules hacia Hans y sus miradas se intercambiaron, ella lo miraba extrañada , luego la desvió la vista hacia sus manos,la mano del pelirrojo era cálida, al contrario a la de ella, pero esa sensación cálida era algo_

_-Puedo hacerlo sola-dijo ella abriendo la puerta, evadiendo aquella sensación extraña, que percibió en si misma esa incomodidad inexplicable que sintió, observo su mano, la cual había sido tocada por Hans, y sintió su corazón palpitar... _y luego despertó.

Ella despertaba adolorida de la espalda, sus ojos azules se abrían poco a poco, había sido mala idea dormir en el piso de su estudio, obviamente con muchas mantas para disminuir la incomodidad del duro suelo. Le echaba la culpa a su incomodidad por el extraño sueño que había tenido, pero debía despabilarse y limpiar la evidencia que ella había dormido ahí, pero no por que le disgustara la idea de que se enteraran que había dormido en el piso, si no le molestaba la explicación verdadera por la cual ella había dormido en el piso.

De levantaba y apilaba las mantas para guardarla en uno de los cajones de su escritorio, Elsa abrió la puerta de su estudio poco a poco mientras observaba que nadie estuviera en el pasillo para que pudiera salir con su ropa de cama. Salio rápidamente hacia su recamara que en esos momentos estaba ocupada por Hans.

Abrió la puerta, tan rápido como pudo para luego entrar del mismo modo y la mirada al frente evito voltear a mirar al hombre que dormía plácidamente en su cama.

Caminó hasta su armario para buscar su vestido azul de reina de las nieves, el que usaba usualmente para estar en el castillo. Al tomarlo alguien toco a su puerta.

-Majestad, soy soy-dijo Gerda fuera de la recamara

-Espera un momento, ya abro-dijo la reina algo asustada, fue hasta donde Hans estaba dormido- Hans, Hans, despierta-susurraba la reina mientras lo sacudía esperando despertarlo

-No, déjame dormir-dijo el quejándose adormitado cambiando de posición para darle la espalda, ella solo bufo, cerro los ojos , creo una bola de nieve y la dejo caer en el rostro de el, fue muy sorpresivo para el pelirojo quien no espero eso-¿Que le sucede?-pregunto algo molesto

-Vaya al baño y ahí quédese-dijo ella en voz baja- y no haga ruido-señalo la puerta del baño, el pelirojo suspiro con flojera mientras invitaba a sus piernas a caminar lo más lento que podía

-Su majestad ¿Esta todo bien?-pregunto desde afuera Gerda

-Si, no te preocupes, ya voy-dijo Elsa apenas dándose cuanta que nuevamente Hans estaba sin camisa y la prenda estaba en el piso. Cuando Hans se metió al baño Elsa cerro la puerta de este, después caminaba hacia la puerta de la habitación para abrirle a Gerda y de paso recoger y esconder la camisa y el saco de Hans debajo del colchón-¿que sucede Gerda?-pregunto la reina mientras abría la puerta

-solo venia a avisarle que la tormenta aún sigue su majestad-dijo la mujer

-Sirvan el desayuno de una vez, no tardaran mucho en despertar nuestros huéspedes-ordeno la reina intentando terminar con esto los más rápido que pueda

-su majestad ¿quiere que le preparen las sirvientas el baño?-

-si, ahora ve a avisarles Gerda- dijo la reina esperando a que Gerda se fuera para cerrar la puerta e intentar sacar a Hans de su recamara-, tomo la ropa y la metió al baño-vístase y váyase-dijo ella, pero entonces nuevamente tocaron a su puerta

-¿quien es?-grito con algo de frustración al ver que Hans se tardaba dentro de baño

-venimos a preparar su baño majestad-contesto la sirvienta, en esos momento sentía disgusto por la eficiencia de su personal, ella solo suspiro con pesar

-espera un momento-dijo la reina abriendo la puerta del baño, Hans quien apenas iba a abrir la puerta le sorprendio ver a la reina señalando hacia su ropero-espere dentro-dijo ella molesta, el solo se limito a sonreír, con su típica sonrisa la cual hacía enojar a Elsa

-tengo una mejor idea-dijo el mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la habitación

-no lo haga-dijo a regañadientes pero fue completamente ignorada, y vio como el abrió la puerta y salio como si nada, la mujer que esperaba afuera del cuarto quedo impactada al ver al joven salir tan temprano de la recamara de la reina, Elsa solo se quedó mirando a la mujer-no es lo que estas pensando-dijo la reina

-no me tiene que dar explicaciones su majestad-dijo humildemente la mujer, y cuando Elsa pensó en que nada podría hacerla sentir peor

-su majestad déjeme decirle que se ve espectacular en camisón-dijo Hans en el umbral de la puerta, ella bajo la mirada hacia sus ropas, se le había olvidado completamente que estaba con su ropa de dormir. Escucho alejarse a Hans riendo.


	18. Chapter 18

Al días siguiente del incidente en el cuarto de la reina la tormenta por fin cedió, Había amanecido con un hermoso y claro cielo tan azul como solo se ve en verano, los invitados partieron por la mañana después del desayuno, las sirvientas se quedaron limpiando las habitaciones. La reina estaba en la biblioteca, estaba de pie contemplando el retrato de su padre, una sonrisa llena de tristeza inundó su rostro, y un suspiro salio de ella. Bajo la mirada, para luego salir de ese lugar, caminaba hacía su habitación, donde en su cama había un vestido negro esperando por ella. Cuando entró pudo ver a Gerda colocando unos zapatos que hacían juego con el vestido.

-Gracias-pronuncio levemente Elsa observando aquel vestido

-Me retiró majestad-dijo la mujer con una reverencia

-Espera, ¿a Hans y a Kristoff ya les diste sus respectivos trajes?-pregunto la reina

-A si es majestad-respondió la mujer observando la tristeza evidente en la reina

-Partiremos a las 11, quiero que tengan listos a los caballos y a Sven- la reina ordenó fríamente, Gerda solo asintió y luego salio de la habitación, Elsa se quedo sola puso seguro a la puerta, se deshizo del vestido azul que traía puesto para ponerse el vestido negro.

Mientras tanto Anna salia de su cuarto, ya lista también portaba un vestido negro,

-te espero abajo-le dijo a Kristoff quien se había quedado dentro de la habitación para terminar de vestirse, mientras se dirigía a las escaleras pudo ver a Hans subiendo, a unos cuantos escalones de ella apresuro su paso para alcanzarlo, cuando ya lo tuvo de frente le dedico una mirada seria.

-Que no se te ocurra hoy hacer enojar a Elsa, o si quiera molestarla -dijo en voz baja intentando que nadie más escuchara, Anna observo de pies a cabeza a Hans, quien no portaba traje negro- ¿Por que aún no estas listo? -pregunto ella

-Primero quiero saber a donde iremos-dijo el cortante, ella solo entrecerró los ojos con molestia

-Iremos a visitar la tumba de nuestros padres, y será la primera vez que Elsa irá, así que es mejor que ella este lo más tranquila posible- esto parecía haberle sorprendido a Hans, si el rey era tan buen padre al igual que la reina no entendía por que no había ido nunca a sus tumbas -Así que mejor cámbiate rápido-después e decirlo Anna siguió su camino.

Hans solo se quedó pensativo, se sentía extraño, tenia un sentimiento raro como compasión, no podía describirlo, pues jamás había sentido compasión por alguien . El solo fue a su habitación para cambiarse.

Cuando todos estuvieron listos caminaron hacia el patio, donde Sven y dos caballos incluyendo la Yegua de la reina esperaban por ellos. Todos ensillados y listos para partir. La reina camino en silencio hasta Elsa a quien monto, silenciosamente, había algo diferente en su rostro, parecía calmado y sereno, se podía escuchar su respiración, parecía estar intentando mantener el control de sus emociones sin ponerlo en evidencia, Anna y Kristoff subieron a Sven mientras Hans subía a su caballo.

Durante el trayecto a la tumba o bueno a las rocas que había puesto en memoria de sus majestades los difuntos Reyes de Arrendelle, Elsa se mantenía al frente, Hans parecía observarla frecuentemente pero ella parecía distraída, Anna por su parte se sentía triste al recordar la muerte de sus padres, pero la reconfortaba la presencia de Kristoff quien estaba a su lado.

Los minutos que se tardaron en llegar parecían horas, por el inmenso silencio que se presenciaba, se escuchaba el andar de los caballos, hasta que Anna rompió aquel silencio que parecía eterno.

-llegamos-hablo en un susurró la pelirroja, delante de ellos cuatro se encontraban las majestuosas rocas. Elsa las observo momentáneamente para luego bajar la vista, bajo de su yegua, camino hasta ellas, mientras era seguida por las tres miradas restantes. Anna se bajo de Sven lo más rápido que sus piernas pudieron tocar el suelo. La princesa camino hacia su hermana, pero se quedo unos pasos detrás de ella al escuchar el inicio del llanto de la reina. Kristoff camino hasta Anna tomándola del hombro haciéndola retroceder más, mientras señalaba el suelo, donde una capa de nieve se extendía por lo largo y lo ancho.

Hans se mantenía reacio a la escena, y no era su culpa, no tenia la mínima idea de lo que debía de hacer, bueno si la tenia, pero no sabía como actuar sin fingir, por lo que decidió permanecer en su caballo, solo observando como la reina era consumida por el dolor y la tristeza de aquel recuerdo.

El aumento sonoro del llanto, la agitación en su respiración, y los gemidos de dolor que salían de la reina, era como pequeñas punzadas para el corazón de su hermana, quien no estaba acostumbrada a ver a Elsa en ese estado, por lo que no solo ella si no también Kristoff.

-Basta Elsa-dijo Gimoteando Anna quien acompañaba a la reina en el dolor, Kristoff la envolvió en sus brazos y Anna se aferro aún mas a el.

Hans seguía en su caballo, el cual se espantó al ver la nieve extenderse, sabía que debía hacer algo para detenerla, algo para calmarla. Así que decidido se bajo del caballo, había comenzado a nevar en esa pequeña expansión de terreno. Camino hacía la reina, retirándose el saco para ponerlo en los hombros de ella, Elsa estaba de rodilla en el suelo, donde seguía llorando como una pequeña niña.

Al sentir la prenda de le cubriéndola, desvió su atención hacía Hans quien estaba a su lado, el pelirrojo pudo ver las pequeñas bolsas que se habían aglomerado bajo la mirada de la reina por la hinchazón del llanto.

-Debería de dejar de llorar-recomendó Hans con una voz suave, mientras volteaba a ver a Anna al mismo tiempo que la reina-Si usted lo hace Anna lo dejara de hacer también- Un fuerte suspiro salio de la reina mientras se ponía de pie, intentaba aclararse la garganta y que su voz saliera audible y sobre todo entendible

-Tienes razón, por llorar no he hecho lo que vinimos a hacer, Anna, Kristoff vengan-ordenó la reina, Anna quien permanecía llorando en brazos de Kristoff se despego de el y tomándolo de la mano fueron junto a Elsa.

La reina dio un paso hacia al frente.

-Mamá, papá. El el Kristoff, esposo de Anna, solo quiero decirles que deben estar tranquilos pues tengo la certeza de que le sabrá cuidarla-hablaba con voz quebradiza a las grandes rocas, volteo a ver a Hans y le dedico una ligera y apenas apreciable sonrisa- El es Hans, y pronto me casaré con el, tal vez no sea en una situación ordinaria ni los motivos de la boda, pero...-no pudo continuar pues se desplomo, hubiera caído al piso si Hans no la hubiese sostenido

-Elsa-grito asustada Anna

-Es mejor regresar ahora-dijo Kristoff, Hans asintió mientras tomaba a Elsa en sus brazos, era liviana y fría al tacto, Hans pudo observar su belleza aún después de llorar tanto y a todo pulmón.

Hans se subió a Elsa (la Yegua, recuerden que así se llama) con la reina en brazos, Anna subió al caballo de Hans y Kristoff montó a Sven. Regresaron lo más rápido que pudieron al castillo.

El pelirrojo teniendo en brazos a la reina pudo comprender sus inconscientes ganas de protegerla.


	19. Chapter 19

Hans llevo a la reina en sus brazos hasta su alcoba, tubo que salir después de eso para que fuera cambiada de ropa y una vez que Gerda le informo que podría entrar de nuevo lo hizo sin dudarlo.

Ella estaba reposando sobre su cama, permanecía inconsciente, el solo era capaz de observarla sin despegar su mirada de Elsa, estuvo ahí acompañándola, sin moverse ni un solo milímetro, no bajo a comer y no dejo que le llevaran comida a la habitación de la reina. Estaba esperando la llegada del doctor, pero el no se encontraba.

Cuando calló la noche, la luz de la luna iluminaba la habitación e incluso el cuerpo de Elsa parecía aún más blanco al ser iluminado por ella. Su rostro descansaba en una inmensa paz y su belleza natural incitaba al pelirrojo a ir hacía ella. Pero sus pensamientos se esfumaron cuando Anna entro cuidadosamente a la habitación. Camino hasta poder ver a su hermana y sin dejar de verla hablo.

-¿Aun no despierta?-pregunto a Hans quien solo negó con la cabeza, el estaba sentado en un sillón que estaba al lado de la cama de Elsa -Puedes ir a hacer lo que tengas que hacer, yo puedo quedarme con ella... si quieres- Anna intentaba quedarse a solas con su hermana

-No es necesario, me quedaré yo a su lado-después de hablar un enorme silencio invadió la habitación

-Hans, gracias-dijo Anna dirigiéndose a su futuro cuñado-siempre tuve miedo de que Elsa no encontrara a nadie, y aunque me cueste trabajo decirlo reconozco que haz cambiado, para bien-Anna hablaba algo incomoda, pero sus sentimientos tomaron posesión de ella lo que hizo más fácil hablar- Y te haz convertido en alguien importante para ella y lo que es más importante, se que la amas- dijo Anna con una sonrisa, para luego dejar pensativo a Hans mientras ella salia de la habitación.

Hans solo se sentó apoyando su hombro en su pierna y su mano estaba en su frente, permanecía algo encorvado, y una sonrisa algo incierta se formo en su rosto, levanto la mirada hacia la reina, y se levantó, caminando poco a poco llegó al pie de la cama y se sentó. Llevo una de sus manos al cabello rubio platinado de la reina que estaba suelto. Las delicadas hebras plateadas brillaban a la luz de la luna. Sus dedos eran deleitados por el fino y suave tacto del cabello. Y en su mirada parecía haberse encendido un singular brillo.

-Anna tiene razón, cada vez que lo pienso es extraño, ver en la situación en la que llegue, con ganas de acabar con tu vida-tomo entre sus mano la mano de Elsa- pero ahora no puedo soportar verte llorar. Es irónico como puedes volverme loco y aunque yo no quiera aveces no puedo pensar en otra cosa que ne seas tu-el beso la mano de ella- Y todo esto te lo digo por que estoy seguro que no me escuchas- al terminar su discurso se retiro hacía el sillón donde estaba antes y ahí se quedó toda la noche velando a la Reina.

El doctor llegó muy temprano en la mañana, la examino con cuidado, tomo su pulso y después llegó a un veredicto, Hans estuvo presente el tiempo que el doctor duro revisando a la reina.

Lo sonidos se escuchaban lejanos, pero en medio del sueño, la reina podía escucha una conversación. De hecho durante todo el tiempo en que permaneció inconsciente podía escuchar las cosas.

-Entonces ¿Estará bien?-la voz era muy conocida para ella, era Hans y de eso no cabía duda, parecía haber preocupación en la voz del hombre

-Por su puesto que si señor, su prometida esta muy bien, solo déjela descansar un poco. Por lo que me contó tuvo una impresión fuerte al revivir el dolor de la perdida de sus padres-parecía ser un anciano el que hablaba- Y ya no debe preocuparse-

-Se lo agradezco-nuevamente la voz de Hans, pero los sonidos comenzaron a hacerse más nítidos y más fuertes a cada minuto, hasta que sus ojos poco a poco pudieron abrirse, al hacerlo lo primero que vieron fue a Hans de pie a su lado, parecía haber esperado toda la noche a que despertara, la luz del sol se filtraba por sus cortinas. El pelirojo al ver que había despertado sonrió ligeramente.

-Es bueno ver que esta bien-la reina algo confundida frunció ligeramente el ceño, y lo miro extrañada

-no se de que hablas-dijo ella intentando sentarse, pero al ver que estaba en camisón, se volvió a tapar.

-Ayer fuimos a las tumbas de los Reyes-dijo con el mayor tacto posible para evitar alterarla

-Y ¿me salí de control?-pregunto débilmente la reina viendo directamente a Hans

-No, solo se desmayo-después de eso un silencio largo invadió la habitación- Lo siento, en parte fue culpa mía. No ha descansado bien, ya sabe, por mi culp..-la reina lo detuvo

-No te disculpes Hans, no fue tu culpa, pero te pediré que salgas, necesito asearme y estoy segura que en estos momentos soy un desastre-parecía más fría de lo normal, e intentaba evadirlo y Hans se dio cuenta

-Después de como la vi ayer, no creo que deba preocuparse por por como luce-dijo Hans sinceramente y con ninguna intención de hacer enojar a la reina

-Hans, no quiero hablar de eso, necesito estar sola-suplico la reina, por fin pudo darse por vencido Hans al salir. Afuera Anna esperaba su turno para ver a su hermana ya despierta.

-Estoy feliz de que estés bien-dijo Anna sentándose al lado de Elsa, la reina parecía preocupada lo que fue percibido enseguida por la princesa-¿Estas bien?-

-No lo se Anna, no se cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente, pero de algo estoy segura por que no me puedo quitar eso de la cabeza, no deje de soñar con Hans, era tan abrumador escuchar su voz, y las situaciones que soñé eran vergonzosas-dijo tomando un color rojizo Elsa, Anna solo rió tiernamente

-Eso no es malo, malo es que sueñes que un Troll te besa-dijo Anna haciendo una mueca

-No Anna, es enserio, de hecho soñé que el se sinceraba conmigo-la reina suspiró profundamente.

Mientras afuera de la recamara de la reina, pegado a la puerta estaba Hans escuchando atentamente, maldiciendo la hora en la que se dejo llevar por decir aquello.

-Siento molestarlo Hans, pero al estar ocupados todos debo decirle que hay visitas que desean ver a la reina y usted debe atenderlos-dijo Kai descubriendo a Hans con las manos en la masa, o más bien con el oído en la puerta.

-Claro, ¿Pero no es muy temprano?-pregunto Hans

-No lo se, usted debería saber las costumbres de su gente-dijo Kai mientras lo llevaba hacia la sala principal

-¿Mi gente?-pregunto extrañado, no tenia ni la menor idea a que se refería. Cuando llegaron pudo escuchar un grupo de voces familiares. Todas eran voces masculinas, que hablaban bulliciosamente. Se paralizo cuando las puertas se abrieron y dejaron ver las figuras de 4 hombres.

Lo siento pro la tardanza, pero estoy muerta de todo, tengo exámenes, exposiciones, tareas y todo eso :c espero que les guste y no me quieran golpear por no haber actualizado hasta hoy, gracias por su apoyo a todos lo que siguen el fic, me encanta leer sus Reviews tan lindos los quiero.


End file.
